Eternal Love
by wen heavn an hell meet
Summary: Kyo and the gang are reborn in the present world..Now it's up to them to make Yuya remember her past life..who was killed by Nobunaga..Chapter 19 up!
1. The Nightmare

_"Yuya-san...yuya-san...!!!!", Akari shouted, trying to wake her up."Yuya you have to be strong, Kyo is fighting for you.............don't die Yuya-san!!!!"_

_Blood kept flowing out. Feeling faint, Yuya could hear nothing."Kyo.....I love you.....sorry...''_

_Darkness surrounded her and she felt her self fall into a deep well. Pain stabbed her whole body as she heard a familiar voice she loved calling her,"Yuya...!!!!!!"_

"Miss Shiina Yuya if you don't wake up right this moment you will find your self in front of the principal's office. MISS YUYA!!!"

Yuya snapped out of her dream and stood up. She looked at her Sensai blankly as if she didn't recognize him.

"This is ridiculous Miss Yuya. I called out your name numerous times but it seemed like.......er......Miss Yuya.........er........are you alright." Her teacher asked her anxiously when he saw Yuya staring at him and tears flowing down her cheeks. Instinctively her hands went up to hide her face as she cried. Loudly. "I...I...don't know...I fe...feel p..pain....it...its hurting....b..badly...I..I don't know ..wh..what to...to do..."

"It would be better if you go to the nurse for a check up Miss Yuya......don't cry, you'll be all right. Come on now go ahead." Her teacher ordered her in a gentle voice. Everyone watched her go. No one had ever seen Yuya cry. Usually bubbly and full of life, they were worried for her.

Yuya, not listening to him, which was not unusual as rarely did she listen to any one, went to the toilet. After washing her face she thought about her dream.'It didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real, the voices, the blood, the shouting, the voice of cold amusement, most of all the pain of hearing a voice calling out for me', she mused. The anguish she could feel in that voice penetrated her bones, making her shiver and cry out aloud. Who was that person? It was familiar yet she couldn't recognize it. All she wanted to do was to go to the person who was calling her and wrap her arms around him.

It wasn't new, this feeling she had. But this was the first time she felt as if she was dying. She had had dreams like this. Some times she was in an open field, lush green grass and light blue sky, trees which were filled with blooming Sakura flowers. It felt so real and she wasn't alone. There were unfamiliar people with her whom she knew, in an unfamiliar place. There were many dreams like these, it seemed to her that she was traveling with many people, but the most important one for her and the most frequent one was a particular person wearing a black kimono, his back towards her as she ran towards him. She couldn't see him properly. At times she was laughing when she went to him at times she was angry. But there was something she felt when she reached him. A sense of belonging which she never felt when she was awake. When ever she reached him she woke up not being able to see him.

But this was different. Usually Yuya always looked forward to these dreams but today for the first time she felt afraid. She didn't want to go though that ordeal again. The pain, anguish, fear, made her want to shrink away from herself.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Yuya tried to ignore the feelings the dream evoked and was successful. Especially when her friend, Haruko, helped her. She knew everything, and believed in Yuya too.

Finally when Yuya started to think that the day wouldn't end, the school got over."Phew", Yuya said."Finally time to go home..". "Er...Yuya?", Haruko called out. Giving her her best smile, Yuya waited Haruko to continue.

"Yuya...you know these dreams of yours....?"

"So how was your day?", someone said in a loud voice, behind them.

"Damn it, Shuichi, when will you stop doing that. You scare the hell out of us when you do that. Grow up", Haruko said in an exasperated voice.

"What if I don't want to stop doing that and also don't want to grow up??"

"Then go to hell and leave us alone", Haruko said angrily. Yuya just stared at them, lost in her own world.

"So Yuya, how was your day? Are you feeling okay? Heard that you weren't feeling well during the class." There was concern look on his face, which Haruko noticed but Yuya didn't.

"Don't worry. I'm just fine. Thanks for asking", Yuya said with a small smile.

"Yeah Shuichi, don't fret over it. Yuya how about you go ahead slowly. I'll catch up with you. I need to take some notes from Shuichi." They saw Yuya leave. Then suddenly Haruko said,

"I've told you this before Shuichi and I'll tell you again, it would be better if you try to stop liking her. This infatuation of your's won't take you anywhere. She isn't interested in you"

Shuichi face hardened."Why don't you mind your own business."

"It is my business. Yuya has been my friend since childhood and it's my responsibility to keep her happy and I know that when she gets to know about your silly crush she wont be happy. She already very troubled. You'll just increase her worries. Also I happen to know that she likes some one else"

Shuichi grabbed her arm and in a low menacing voice, which sent chills in Haruko's body, said,"It isn't some kind of crush or infatuation, Haruko. I happen to love Yuya. And no one else will love her except for me. Also I'll make sure that she only loves me. So who ever the person Yuya likes might be, won't get her"

With that he left and Haruko could only stare at him. Suddenly she shivered and said,"You've gone mad...Yuya can never love you...because...", she then remembered that Yuya was waiting for her. Running she caught up with her.

Panting, she apologized for being late. Shaking her head, Yuya didn't say anything. Haruko took a deep breath and said,

"Yuya, remember before Shuichi interrupted, I was going to say something about your dreams"

"Yeah....what about it?", Yuya frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this for a long time. That is since these dreams started." "I don't know what you are trying to say Haruko. Could you please explain it to me?" Yuya said with a frustrated sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is that......what ever you are seeing and feeling could be real". Yuya just stared."You mean..........?"

"Yes. I mean that these dreams could be incidents of your previous life.........."


	2. Reincarnation

"I'M HOME!", shouted Yuya.

Shiina Yuya, age 21, studying in final year of college. She lives with her guardian, who adopted her at the age of six, in a small town close to Kyoto.

When she didn't get any response, Yuya went to the garden behind her house. It was a big house. Biggest in the locality. Yet something in the house made that place a home. She opened the door which lead to the garden and saw her only family bent down on his knees, tending to his favourate flowers. "I swear Uncle Muramasa, it seems like you are bent on getting sick."

Laughing, Muramasa got up and came to her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers,"A beautiful gift for my beautiful niece." Blushing, Yuya took the flowers, smelled them and took them inside to keep them in a vase,"You really know how to impress a woman, Uncle."

"So how was your day?"

Sighing, Yuya sat down, closed her eyes and said,"Tough"

Muramasa looked at her. He knew what was going on with her. She hadn't slept properly for two whole weeks. He was sure that her dreams were the sole reason she avoided sleep but he didn't say anything because he knew that soon enough her life's going to change. He wanted her to live the way she wanted to. Soon things will change.

'Man this is bad', Yuya thought, 'First the dreams then this stupid show. It seems that my life has become hell.' As soon as she thought of her dreams she remembered the day when her friend, Haruko, told her about her twisted idea of reincarnation. 'Could it be true, that I've had a rebirth...Urgh...this is so damn frustrating.' She looked at her Uncle and said,

"Uncle, we are having a show, which is being organized by the students of final year and I happen to the show Organizer. The theme is really cool. We are going to show different talents of children, who are orphans, to everyone, so that people get to know the treasure these small kids have in possession. They can pursue their own dreams. Isn't that great..!. Paintings, music, acting, cooking, etc., etc., will be shown to those people who can help them to pursue their dreams. There will be drama, fashion show, dance, all done by those orphans. There will be art exhibitions too. Don't you think it's great and exciting!"

"It's a great idea."

"I know. But the problem is that I need sponsors. Uncle could you please help me out. Could you please help me find some sponsors."

Muramasa didn't say anything. Then slowly a huge smile replaced the grim look.

"Sure. Anything for you." Muramasa look a paper and a pen and wrote down a number and continued,"Call on this number and tell them that you need to talk to a person called Kyo in order to help in sponsoring this show and if they ask tell them that I gave you this number. This number is of an insurance company. It's a big company which has many branches. This number is of one of the main branch's office in Kyoto. It belongs to Kyo who happens happens to be very close to me. He'll surely help you out. All of the co-owners are great people and you'll like them a lot. This company happens to be very famous all around Japan. Even in the under world. But you needn't worry about the last part." Muramasa added with a smile. "If they become your sponsors then there won't be any problem."

"GREAT! Oh I love you soooooo much Uncle. You happen to be the greatest person in the whole world."

"Okay then Yuya, how about you take a hot bath while I make some dinner."

"Thank you so much. Love you."

'Nothing is better than taking a hot bath to relax your self. Especially after a long tedious day.' sighing she removed her cloths. As she was entering the tub, she glanced towards the mirror and stopped. She saw a huge scar, starting from her left shoulder till her left side of her waist. It was a white line which curved, just touching her left breast, crossing her heart.'This scar was what pained when I had that dream in the college', Yuya thought. 'Maybe Haruko was right.'

Frowning Yuya remembered Haruko's conversation...

_"Well, it does sound weird Yuya but I've heard my granny talk a lot about re-birth. How people who have not being able to do what they were born for in their past life or had an untimely death are reborn or reincarnated. Don't give me that look Yuya. I'm just telling you what I think. I'm very concerned for you. The way you are behaving when you have your dreams, it doesn't seem like you are having those kind of dreams which silly teenagers have. It's something else. something serious."_

_"I don't know what is going on, but one thing is for sure that I don't want to feel the emotions which I went through when I fell asleep in the class. I don't need any kind of dreams if I have to go through pain." With a determined look Yuya decided to completely ignore every thing which are related to these dreams..._

'Nothing can be done. How do I believe all this?', Yuya thought.'I don't even remember any of the faces.'

* * *

Next day...

"Here you go Haruko. Call on this number Uncle Muramasa gave me. He told me that they can sponsor our show." Yuya said excitedly.

Taking the number from her, Haruko called. On the second ring a woman picked up the phone and said,

"Hello, Muramasa Insurance company, may I help you?"

For a second Haruko was a bit stunned when she heard the name of the company, but then she shrugged and said,"Hello, well I am calling from an institute and we are going to organize a show for which we need sponsors. If your company could sponsor us..."

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't sponsors shows."

"You don't...but...", She looked at Yuya with a disheartened face. Understanding Yuya took the phone and said,"Madam this number was given by my uncle Muramasa. Now I would like to talk to the person called Kyo. Thank you."

Staring at the phone, the receptionist had a weird look on her face as if the person on the other side of the phone had punched her.

"What's the matter my dear Anne. Having a touch time with a difficult person?". A person from the other side of the desk spoke. Blue eyes, which sparked with amusement looked at Anne.

Shaking her head, she replied,"Yukimura sir, a weird girl wants us to sponsor her show. She said that _her _uncle Muramasa gave her this number to talk to Kyo sir for the sponsorship."

Yukimura's look changed from amusement to a thoughtful one. He looked at his companion, a silver haired guy who looked at Anne and then at Yukimura, and said,"Could it be..."

"What's the name of the girl, Anne?" Yukimura asked in a serious voice.

"May I know whose speaking?", Anne asked in a small voice.

Irritated, Yuya replied hotly,"It's Shiina Yuya, will you please hurry."

"Shiina Yuya", Anne said in the same small voice.

Both of the men just stared at her, which made her more uncomfortable.

Suddenly Yukimura started laughing. Looking at his companion's relieved face, he said,

"It seems like we don't have to continue our hunt for the treasure. Seems like the treasure it self is coming to us. Isn't that so, Sasuke?"


	3. The Reunion

"You did what?", growled Kyo at Yukimura.

"Kyo, I just told you. An institute wanted us to sponsor their show and I said yes. I've told the Organizer to come over to Kyoto with all the information regarding the show. Don't growl, it's too late. I've send Sasuke to get her at the station."

"Do you think I care. I don't have any interest in giving any kind of sponsorship to any anyone. And why the hell should the brat go to get her. They're here at their own risk. We don't have any thing to do with them."

"Come on Kyo. It's not a big deal. It seems like you are very busy right now and don't worry I'll take care of every thing over here. Take care and have a safe trip home." Yukimura put the phone down before Kyo could say anything, knowing that Kyo would have his hide for doing this. Looking at his friend sitting on the sofa in his office, he said,"He can really get cranky when I do something like this, especially when he isn't in Kyoto."

"Obviously he would be. Our company never gives sponsorship to anyone. Also you really didn't give the whole information regarding this show and Kyo knows that. You didn't tell that she's being sent by Muramasa and her name is Yuya. His Yuya."

"It wouldn't matter whether her name is Yuya or not. He doesn't remember anything about his past or Yuya. I would've been surprised if he did. What he went through was hell for him. It would be Yuya's responsibility to make Kyo remember. Her presence will do that. Also it's known that female have the capacity to believe in their dreams and follow their emotions. Not men. Kyo's not and was never the one to follow his emotions. What we need to do is make Yuya remember. Once that is done our work is finished. Yuya is the only one who can make that thick headed person remember."

Sighing, his friend nodded."Why can't she stay with me and Sakuya? She'll be safe enough."

Shaking his head, Yukimura replied,"Muramasa wants her to live in his house. The reason was as usual twisted. He told me that it's been a long time since that house was opened and wanted to be cleaned. Ha, he's clever. But I told him that I wanted Akari to stay with her and Muramasa agreed."

"I really want to meet her. Anyway where's Kyo?"

"Coming back to Kyoto. His work in Otsu's done. He's as usual driving back. He likes his freedom. Even if the most important meeting takes place in another part of Japan, Kyo would refuse to go in a plane. I'm sure that by now he remembers every road in Japan."

"So what's your plan now?"

"Protect Yuya-san with all my power."

"And..."

Sighing Yukamura said,"I don't know. I'll have to wait till I see how Yuya reacts when she sees us. I also want see Kyo's reaction when he sees her. But Akari, Akira, Hotaro and Bontenmaru have been contacted, and they are going to come here as soon they are free."

"Is it necessary for them to be here?"

"Yes. I'm not taking any chances till Kyo remembers the past. We won't loose her again." with a determined look he continued,"I've told Benitora too. He was in a meeting in Tokyo, but he promised to come as soon as possible. He'll bring Mahiro too. I want every one to be here so that Yuya can have an easy adjustment. Knowing Kyo, when he sees her he might react badly. If we all are with her, she'll feel comfortable." Looking guilty, he said,"I forgot to mention Yuya-san that, Kyo's not like Muramasa. Even though Kyo grew up under Muramasa, he doesn't have even have any thing similar to Muramasa."

Laughing, Kyoshiro said,"Don't worry about that. Do you know anything about the show Yuya-san's organizing?"

With the same guilty look, Yukimura shook his head,"I was to busy reacting and many things were to be done before she came."

"Is something worrying you?"

"Yes"

When Yukimura didn't say anything, Kyoshiro frowned. At that moment Sasuke called,"She's here. We'll be there in twenty minutes. There's another girl with her."

* * *

"This place is huge. This is the first time I've come to Kyoto and I'm completely impressed." Yuya looked around while she spoke. They were waiting for the person called Sasuke. Then Haruko saw a person coming towards them while talking on the phone. Silvered hair, he looked like a foreigner just like Yuya. Nudging Yuya with her elbow, she said,"He's here."

Yuya looked at him just as he reached them and said,"I'm Sarutobi Sasuke. I was sent by Sanada Yukimura to pick you up. Do you want to go to your place to freshen up or would you like to go to the office directly." He looked at Yuya when he introduced himself. He was taller than Yuya. He looked down at her and thought,'She hasn't changed. Still beautiful as ever...Nee-chan'

He didn't get any reply. Both Yuya and Sasuke stared at each other.

"Ha...have...I seen you before...?", Yuya said,"Your voice sounds familiar..."

A strange look crossed Sasuke's face and didn't say anything. Suddenly Yuya shrugged and said,"I'm Shiina Yuya and this is my friend Haruko. I'm the one who spoke to Mr. Yukimura. And I think it would be better if we directly went to the office," looking at Haruko, she continued,"We want to get over this meeting as soon as possible because we have to go back. Too much work is left back homewhich needs to be done."

"Fine." with that, Sasuke picked up their bags and took them to his car. When they were on their way, Sasuke spoke,"You'll meet the co-owners Yukimura and Kyoshiro in order to talk for the sponsorship for the show. The person you were told to meet by Muramasa is not in the city right this moment. You'll meet him later this afternoon probably as he's out for some work." he continued on," Muramasa has appointed a person, Akari, who will stay with you at your place so that you don't have any problem, regarding your meals and usual stuff. You'll meet him too at the office." Saying that Sasuke didn't say anything else for a long time.

"Thank you." Sasuke shrugged in reply.

As they reached the office, both of them stared at the building in awe."I didn't know Muramasa owned so much."

"Muramasa gave all his property to Kyo and others quite some time back. All he wants to do now is gardening and enjoy his retirement." Sasuke said. Nodding, Yuya thought,'I never asked uncle what he used to do in order to earn. Anyway it really doesn't matter.'

"This building is the main office and Kyo stays on the top most floor."

The interior of the building was elegantly designed, 'Just like Muramasa', Yuya thought. Sasuke took them to the 14th floor, paused at the reception and told the receptionist,"Tell everyone", and continued on. Their was only one door in that floor. Without pausing, he went into the room. As Yuya entered the room, she felt something move inside her. She looked at the occupants of the room, who just stared at her and suddenly her mouth dried.'They look so familiar. All of them. Who are they?'

'She hasn't changed', both Yukimura and Kyoshiro thought together. After a long silence, Yuya spoke hesitantly,"Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"It's okay", Kyoshiro said,"why don't you sit down and cool your self off. It's really hot outside". Nodding both of them sat down. Yukimura came towards them and with a smile asked,"Could I have the material you have got for the show." Haruko gave the file to him. Suddenly feeling nervous, Yuya started talking about the show. Getting up she spoke breathlessly, while walking all around the room. She got excited when every one was staring at her, thinking that every one was attention to what she was saying. Then she concluded her speech by saying,"...that's the reason I would like to have your sponsorship. Even uncle Muramasa agreed." Yuya added after a thought.

A voice came behind her which made her freeze."I don't care what any one thinks. All you have to know is that you are not getting any sponsorship from us."

Everyone stood as Yuya turned and looked at the person standing at the doorway. But that person stared only at Yuya. Yuya couldn't move. 'His eyes...', Yuya thought before a familiar pain claimed her attention and darkness started surrounding her. All she could see was the hard look those brilliant crimson coloured eyes were giving her. Suddenly not been able to ignore the pain, she fell, succumbing into the darkness.


	4. Pride

Kyoshiro caught her before she could fall down. Gently, he picked her up and took her to the sofa. As he put her down he whispered gently,"Every thing will be alright, Yuya-san."

Haruko was stunned. She sat down beside Yuya and as she stroked her forehead, she thought,'What the bloody hell is happening? Who are they? No one told him that she was Yuya. How come they know that _she_ was Yuya not me? I'm sure Sasuke didn't tell them. Some thing is not right. I'm scared. I've never seen Yuya faint, yet at one sight of that scary person she dropped as if she was hit on her head with a baseball bat.'

"I didn't expect that", Yukimura said. There was amusement in his voice. He looked at Kyo."You really have a knack of scaring everyone" Even as he said that he was worried.'I really didn't expect her to react so violently and Kyo hasn't shown any reaction.'

Suddenly, Yuya cried out,"No...Onee-sama...don't...I love..." tears gushed out from those closed eyes.

"Not her dreams again...", Haruko said, with a sad voice.

As soon as she said that, she felt as if some one was choking her. It became hot. So hot that beads of sweat formed on her forehead. The atmosphere change so quickly, that Haruko started feeling suffocated. She looked at her companions. They were staring at her with a strange look which scared her all the more.

Yukimura looked at Kyo when Yuya cried out. He didn't miss the pained look which crossed Kyo's face. The look vanished before Yukimura blinked his eyes, but it was enough for him to realize that Kyo felt the pain Yuya was going through.

"Are you saying that she has these kind of dreams...!", Sasuke exclaimed. Haruko could simply give a small nod.

"Fuck...", Sasuke said.

With a confused look, Haruko asked,"Do you know her...?" Every one froze. She continued on,"It's so weird. How do you know, she's Yuya? No one told you..." She asked Kyoshiro."This is the first time we've met you all. Yet you know her?"

Silence

No one said anything. Suddenly Kyo spoke,"Listen missy, we all happen to be busy people. We're not free to entertain people like you. Get out." Haruko shivered when he looked directly a her. A sudden movement beside her caught her and everyone's attention. Yuya opened her eyes just as Kyo said,"Go back. I don't want to see you both again." looking at Yuya, he continued,"You faint at the drop of the hat and expect us to believe that you are the organizer of a _big_ show."

Yuya just stared at him. As soon as his words registered in her mind, she felt a familiar feeling enter her.'Fuck the pain, how dare he insults me like this. That also in front of so many people',Yuya narrowed her eyes and let her temper take over her.

"How dare you say that? You happen to be a completely insensitive pig, idiot, male chauvinist, as sympathetic as a goat. We came here with the thought that you happen to be good people like my uncle. You don't even know how to treat a person who wants your help. Well let me tell you one thing Mister who-ever-you-think-you-are, even I refuse to take your help. Even if you beg me to, I'll never accept. I refuse to mingle with a person like you. Now if you'll excuse us..." With that she took her bag and left with her head held high.

No one moved from their place. Haruko got up hesitantly, without looking at anyone, she said in a small voice,"Sorry", and left. Sasuke suddenly moved and left after them.

Kyo just stared at the empty place where Yuya stood and gave her passionate speech.

Yukimura ruffled his hair and gave out a sigh.'Man, she got really mad. She actually called Kyo a pig, goat and an idiot. She really hasn't changed', he thought. Suddenly he felt a familiar aura coming from Kyo.'Now, he's really mad.' Giving Kyo a last glance, both Yukimura and Kyoshiro left.

Outside, both of them gave a sigh of relief and then smiled.

"That went well, don't you think, Kyoshiro?"

"This meeting did go well. Better than expected. I was worried for a moment there. I can handle Yuya-san's fury. But thank God Kyo didn't react violently to her words. I wouldn't know then what to do." After a pause, Kyoshiro laughed out aloud and asked,

"So Yukimura, do you still think Kyo doesn't remember anything?"

Chuckling, Yukimura shook his head,"She would have been dead by now for what she said, if he didn't remember anything. He angered her purposely. He always did this, in the past. Whenever Yuya felt sad or was in pain, he turned her attention towards him by saying something atrocious. And like always she would get angry. Oh yes, he remembers everything."

* * *

Back in the office...

Kyo slowly went to the window, stared outside for a long while, and then took out his cell phone and dialed a number. When the person on the other side picked up the phone, Kyo said without waiting,

"Why?"

Muramasa sighed and said,"Nice to hear your voice again." When he didn't get any response, he sighed again and answered Kyo's question in a gentle, yet firm voice,

"Because I wanted to"

* * *

"Oh God...oh God...oh God..."

"It's no use saying that now, Yuya. The damage is done. Nothing can be done now." Haruko said with a sigh."I can't believe you actually lost your temper. You should resign from the post of being the Organizer."

Haruko and Yuya, along with Sasuke, were at the ground floor of the building. It seemed like, Yuya had realized her blunder. She sat in the lounge with her hands covering her face. Haruko, sat beside her and Sasuke was standing behind them leaning on the wall. Suddenly Yuya asked,"Please tell me,Sasuke, that the person I shouted at was not Kyo...please."

"I can't"

Yuya groaned. "I'm in a mess. A huge mess." Both them nodded in agreement."He was right", Yuya continued,"Damn, this temper of mine. Damn my pride. What do I do now? How and from where do I get a sponsor?", Yuya asked desperately. She combed her hair with her fingers and thought of the kids who were depending on her. Those kids whose future depended on her. Suddenly she got up.

"No, I can't let this opportunity pass by", and started running towards the elevator. She entered the elevator, which thankfully was just closing, pushed the second top-most button, and waited. All this happened in such a short time that Haruko didn't get time to catch up with her. As for Sasuke, he was just behind her, but missed the elevator Yuya had entered.

"Shit", cursing he ran up the stairs, in order to catch her before she could meet Kyo.

As soon as the door opened, she ran past Kyoshiro and Yukimura, who were waiting for the elevator, and opened the door, which led to the office, with a bang before she could be stopped. Gasping for air, she stopped and saw Kyo standing near the window, staring at her expressionlessly. Without giving him a chance to speak, she rushed towards him and said,

"I'm sorry...I'm so terribly sorry...just because of my pride, I let my temper rule me. You were right, and I didn't mean to say anything what I said. It was terribly stupid. It's just that, I was embarrassed because I fainted in front of everyone. I'm sorry. I can't afford to lose you. Many lives are depending on me. Please reconsider. Many small children are depending on me for their future and I, like an idiot, let my emotions get better of me. Please sir, please give me another chance". Not being able to look at him, she bowed her head, to hide her tears, and waited for his refusal.

Everyone heard her. Even Haruko had tears in her eyes. She knew that it was difficult for her to admit her mistake and apologize, that also in front of so many people. Tense, everyone waited for Kyo to say something. When she didn't get any immediate refusal, she raised her head and looked into his eyes. He was waiting for her to look at him. He held her gaze and saw emerald colored eyes staring into his eyes with a mixture of complete innocence and confusion.

Longer they stared at each other, harder his gaze became.'Damn, that shitty girl'

Suddenly, he scowled and as he turned away,he said,"Do what ever you want"

After a few seconds, when what he said registered into their's mind, everyone sighed with relief. Dazed, Yuya kept staring at Kyo. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Kyoshiro giving her a huge smile. He was just about to speak, when Kyo spoke up,

"I want everyone to leave the room at once"

Even though he spoke to everyone, his gaze was on Kyoshiro. Immediately, Kyoshiro lifted his hand from Yuya's shoulder. Confused, she looked at Kyo, then at Kyoshiro and again at Kyo. Then, she slowly went towards Kyo and said in a small voice,"Thank you"

Ignoring her, Kyo looked at everyone, narrowed his eyes, and growled,"Get out"

As soon as he said that, the door opened with a bang. There stood two people. One was tall, beautiful, with long pink hair, and the other one was huge, muscular with one of his eye hidden behind a black patch. When they saw everyone staring at them, both of them grinned, and the muscular man laughed and said,

"It seems like we are going to have a get together party, Akari..."


	5. The Threat

"It's been a while...", Kyoshiro said with a smile.

Nodding, Bontenmaru whacked Sasuke's back as a friendly gesture, earning a growl from the silver head.

"Kyo!", Akari ran towards Kyo, who went over to sit behind his desk,"We've met after such a long time. I missed you so much." Grabbing hold of his arm, she looked like a love sick puppy.

"What are you doing here?", Kyo asked.

"Huh! We got an urgent message from Yukimura to come here as soon as possible. I thought my Kyo had got hurt. But you look perfectly fine to me. Thank god."

"Don't talk stupid, Akari. You know perfectly well why we all are here", Bon said with exasperation.

"Miss Yuya and Miss Haruko",Yukimura said,"Meet our friends, Bontenmaru and Akari. Akari will stay with you at Muramasa's place. Whether you want to go sight seeing or grocery shopping, Akari will be there to help you out. Don't mind our interference, but we don't want to lose you in this big city otherwise Muramasa will have our hide."

"Thank you so much, but we thought that it would be better if we finish the formality regarding the sponsorship as soon as possible. Uncle is all alone back home and I don't like it when I leave him alone. Also, there are many things which need to be finished back in the college." Yuya said, with her head bowed.

"Yuya-san...", Akari started to say.

Suddenly Yuya head snapped up and a white light flashed which blinded her...

_"Yuya-san...Yuya-san...don't _give_ up...try to fight...Yuya-san..."_

Yuya shook her head to make that voice go away. Then she realized that some one was holding her up.

"Are you okay?", Yuya looked up and saw the huge man, Bontenmaru, holding her.

Nodding, Yuya straightened herself. Still holding her, he looked at Kyo and asked,"Is it okay for them to stay all alone?"

"That's why I'm gonna stay with them", Akari said.

Still looking doubtful, Bontenmaru kept looking at Kyo. "I'll be alright. It's just the heat", Yuya gave a small smile to reassure him.

"Heat?", Bontenmaru looked incredulous,"But it's raining outside"

"Wha...?" Surprised, Yuya went over to the window and stared outside,"But it was hot as hell in the afternoon?"

"Not now", replied Akari,"It's in the news, that we are going to have a lot of rainfall. All evening. If the rain doesn't stop by night time, the city will be on red alert."

"But we can't afford to lose that much time", looking over at Haruko, Yuya continued on,"We thought of leaving at night"

"That's not possible, Yuya-san", Kyoshiro told, in a sympathetic voice,"Why don't you tell us about the show in detail. Sasuke has ordered lunch for us. It'll be here in a while.."

But Yuya's mind wasn't in her task. She kept remembering those beautiful crimson eyes which stared at her with a look which she couldn't recognize. No one had ever given her that look before. It made her feel warm all over. Even now when she spoke, she knew he was staring at her. It felt good. Weird, new, strange yet good.

Then, all of a sudden, the phone on Kyo's desk rang. Picking it up, Kyo heard what was being said for a few seconds and then without saying anything slammed the receiver down. He had an unreadable look on his face, yet his eyes were flashing dangerously. Then the door of the office opened, and a tall person came inside. Haruko noticed that everyone became tensed when he came inside. Then, Yuya caught hold of Haruko's hand and whispered,"I don't feel right. That man is giving out bad vibes." Haruko nodded and tightened her grip around Yuya's hand.

As if hearing her, the man looked over at them. His looked at Yuya, and his eyes widened.

"What the hell do you want?", Kyo growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw that he was staring at Yuya.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting. Or should I say, reunion" he gave a glance around the room and then his eyes stopped on Yuya. Yuya shivered. His eyes gave out an evil look which took all the warmth from the room. Dark haired, which reached his shoulders, with a sprinkle of white hair, looked straight at her with a sly look.

"You should be", Sasuke said,"Kyo asked you something. Answer and then leave"

"I wanted to talk about the deal you made with the Hoshiro company..."

"There's no need for you to waste your energy. When I say no, you should listen. I don't like to repeat so don't make me"

"I thought that you would change your decision...", he said, while looking at Yuya. Irritated and scared at the same time, Yuya looked right into his eyes. Suddenly, Kyo stood up, with his hands on his desk, he leaned forward and said in a low menacing voice,"Are you threatening me?"

Turning back, he walked towards the exit, and said,"Think what ever you want. Have a nice day."

Sighing, Yukimura said,"That guy is going to die if he doesn't stop doing that"

"I think it would be better if both of you went home", Kyoshiro said,"The rain has slowed down for now. Sasuke will take all three of you"

"Sure", Akari said in a cheerful tone. She took Yuya's and Haruko's hand, and started walking towards the exit.

"But..."

"Don't worry. You'll get all the details of the sponsorship. This rain may be bad news for ordinary people, but we don't happen to be normal"

"But...", Yuya looked at Kyo, not wanting to leave him, but he wasn't looking at her. The bangs of his midnight blue hair hid his eyes. Soon she was outside, going down in the elevator.

* * *

"I didn't expect him to know about Yuya so early", Yukimura said with a sigh.

"It wasn't possible for him to not know. With the spies he has, sooner or later he would have found out", Bontenmaru said,"Though even I didn't expect him to know so soon. Also he'll..."

"I'll kill him before he even thinks about touching her...like I did last time", Kyo growled.

"Well I'll head home", Kyoshiro got up,"Sakuya wants to meet Yuya as soon as possible. If I don't take her, she'll go all by herself, and I have no intentions of letting her go alone outside in this weather. See you all later."

"I'll take care of the sponsorship. Have a good day", and Yukimura left too. After a few minutes of silence, Bontenmaru looked at Kyo and asked,

"Are you going with her?"

"I don't have world's free time"

"She needs you"

"None of my business"

"You need her"

"None of your business"

"She will never leave you"

"It's up to me to decide"

"How will you be able to leave her"

The only reply was the sound of rain pouring hard on the walls...


	6. The Attack

"Well, I'll be going now", Sasuke said walking towards the door.

"Are you sure, you should?", Yuya asked,"It's raining very badly..."

"Don't worry. This is nothing" Sasuke reassured her. Outside, Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"So, what do you plan to do now?", Akari asked, looking at the girls.

"Hot bath", Yuya replied immediately.

"Sleep", Haruko yawned.

"I guess, I'll make the dinner. Don't go to sleep before having the dinner", Akari ordered Haruko.

Going into their rooms, Yuya went directly into the bathroom and Haruko changed and then went into the kitchen.

"Who was the guy, who got Mr. Kyo angry?"

Giving Haruko a sharp glance, Akari shrugged and said,"An enemy. Parasite"

"Wha...?"

"You needn't worry about it"

"But, the way he was looking at Yuya...it seemed as if he...knew her..."

"What will you have for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Listen Haruko, it would be better if you don't involve yourself into these stuff"

"But it is my business. Yuya happens to be my best friend and her safety is my concern"

Shaking her head, Akari said in a serious tone,"Don't involve yourself with Yuya's safety. Her safety is being taken care of by us. You'll put yourself in trouble if you try to know everything. All you need to know and be satisfied with, is that, who ever tries to hurt Yuya or even try to touch her, will die a very painful and a slow death"

Haruko didn't say anything else, because she had an idea what Akari was talking about. Then she remembered the way Kyo looked at Kyoshiro, when he kept his hand on Yuya's shoulder. Then the way Kyo behaved when the mysterious man stared at Yuya.'Could it be...'

"What's for dinner?", Yuya came into the kitchen.

"Nothing much for today", Akari replied,"We'll have instant noodles. Do you mind?"

Shaking her head, Yuya went into the drawing room and said,

"I've already thought how I'll redecorate this place", then she explained her ideas in detail.

"Oh, by the way, Akari, who was the guy who came into the office and pissed every one off?"

Haruko looked at Akari, when Yuya asked.

"Unimportant"

"You really want me to believe that"

"Why do you want to know?"

Yuya gave a look which said,"Do you really need to ask that?",

"That guy looked at me with contempt. And, he doesn't even know me"

Sighing, Akari answered Yuya's initial question,"Nobunaga"

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I think I'll go to bed. It's already past ten"

Relieved, Akari nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What's the matter with you, Yuya?"

"Huh! Nothing. It's just that, the person called Nobunaga..." Shaking her head, Yuya went into her room. As soon as she fell on the bed, she crashed and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey...will you slow down...you're going too fast", Yuya shouted angrily at the man in black kimono, who was walking way ahead of her. Pausing, he turned a bit, and said,_

_"Fasten your speed, ugly"_

_"Huh! how do you expect me to go that fast. Especially with the cart,which is filled with your stuff, I'm pulling"_

_"Stop making excuses and move, servant number one"_

_"What!", angry Yuya moved away from the cart and said,"Fine if you want me to move fast then I'll not pull this cart"_

_As soon as she took a step forward, Yuya tripped and fell down._

_"As usual, clumsy"_

_Sitting up, she ignored Kyo's barb, and started searching for scratches. She looked at her right elbow, were it hurt the most, and saw a huge piece of glass embedded into her skin._

_"Shit. This is bad", she whispered._

_"Stop lazying around, Ugly. We need to go", he froze then. Still far away, he smell her blood. Now completely turned, he shouted,"Hey"_

_Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled out the glass, hissing when the pain shot through out her arm._

_"Hey", she heard him say, in a softer tone. Her head bowed when he knelt on his knee and took hold of her injured arm. An electric current shot through her arm which mingled with the pain, making her cry out loud and making her body throb for his touch._

_"Sorry", she mumbled out, her head bowed still. She heard him sigh then,"Hey", he said again, in a whisper, his face very near to hers, making her shiver. She looked up..._

* * *

"YUYA!"

"Wha...!", Yuya jerked and sat up on her bed.

"This is the umpteenth time I'm calling your name. For heaven's sake wake up!"

"Well now I am awake. What do you want?", she rubbed her eyes, her dream still clear in her mind.

"Akari's gone"

"What!", Yuya jumped out of her bed.

"Yeah. I went into the kitchen to drink water when I noticed that Akari was gone"

"I'll go outside and check"

"Are you mad? There's a storm brewing outside. You can't just do outside to look for her. Let's wait for sometime"

That sometime turned into two hours. Frustrated, Yuya said,"I'll go and have a look outside", before Haruko could say anything, Yuya continued on,"I'll take my cell phone with me, call me when she comes back. The rain has also slowed down, for now"

"No way, I'm not letting you go anywhere. You don't know anything about this place"

"Don't worry, I'll keep the house in my sight"

"No Yuya"

"Haruko, when was the last time I listened to you?"

"Never"

"Good. You remember"

Accepting defeat, Haruko told her to be careful. Nodding, Yuya walked outside the house. The rain had stopped for now. Yet, the dark clouds indicated that it isn't over yet. Yuya looked around the unfamiliar place, and started walking. As she walked, Yuya had a bad feeling that some one was following her. Then she gave into her feeling and turned back to go home. As soon as she turned, it started raining and she saw a man, dressed in black coming towards her. Yuya stood her ground till she saw a dagger in his hand. Gasping, she started running.

Running blindly, she turned when ever she saw an opening. She kept on running till she felt that she had lost him. Gasping for breath, she stopped and looked around,"Great. Now I'm lost. When will I start listening to others"

It was then when she saw a man sitting on the ground, his back against the wall. He was looking at the sky. As soon as she saw him he said,

"I hate water..."


	7. The Feelings and Touch

"Wha...?"

Yuya stared at him while trying to catch her breath. Orange hair, pale complexion with eyes amber in color. Weird.

"Your alone", he stated.

Unable to understand, who to trust, Yuya started to back away from him. Then she heard the man, who was following her, behind her. First, she looked at the hooded man and then the man who was sitting. She decided to run, when the hooded man attacked. Suddenly, she saw the weird man standing between her and the black man.

'Huh!', Yuya thought,'When did he move?'

His back towards her, she saw him taking out a...sword...!

"I hate water", he repeated. As soon as he said that, flames came out from the sword. Shocked,Yuya opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead she took a step back, and bumped into some thing solid. Hard. Panicked, she turned around and came face to shoulder with...

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here. Are you asking for an early death?"

Yuya's whole body relaxed. Looking up, she saw crimson eyes staring at her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face below his chin. She felt him stiffen, but she didn't have the energy to move back. Running and fear had taken away her stamina.

Unable to move away, Yuya moved closer, nuzzled the area which joined the neck and shoulder and sighed again.

'Warm. He's so warm. I'm safe', she thought as she tightened her hold. Then she felt Kyo's body relax and his arms came around her body, holding her tightly. As soon as he did that, she told every thing what happened. When they entered the house, what they had for dinner, what they talked about during dinner, what are her plans of redecorating the house and Akari's disappearance, how she felt about being attacked, how she should start listening to others . Kyo didn't interrupt, frowning when he got to know that Akari told Yuya about Nobunaga. When she was just about to blurt out what she thought about how warm he felt, even in rain, Kyo squeezed her once and spoke,"We'll continue later"

Nodding, Yuya asked,"How come you're here?"

"I called up at your place to talk to Akari, when that girl told me you had gone to find him"

Suddenly, realizing the weird man and the hooded man, Yuya asked, not moving from her place,

"Who are they?"

"Don't worry. He's dead"

"The fire...sword..."

"It's a fighting technique"

"Why was he trying...?"

"Let's go back"

"Huh?", Yuya finally looked up,"What about Akari?"

"He's back"

Frowning, Yuya said,"Akari is not a 'he'"

"He is"

Yuya stared into his eyes, and when realization dawned, her eyes widened,

"Wha..."

"I'm tired of your lame questions. Let's go."

Frowning at Kyo, Yuya pulled back. The rain had worsened. Suddenly, Yuya missed Kyo's warmth. Shaking her head, she turned towards the weird man and said,"Thank you sir, for helping me out"

"Hotaru"

"Er...yes...thank you, Mr. Hotaru"

"Hotaru"

"Let's go", Kyo picked Yuya up in his arms, and ignoring Yuya's protests, they ran.

Soon, they reached their destination. The door opened as Kyo put Yuya down and Haruko took them inside. When she entered the drawing room, she saw Akari and Bontenmaru sitting on the sofa, relaxed.

"Where were you, Akari? Do have any idea, how worried we were. You could've told us where ever you were going. By the way, where were you?"

"I went for a walk"

"Ha! you really want me to believe that"

At that time, Kyo came into the room. He had a file in his hand, which he dropped it on the table. Then he said,

"The file contains all the documents which are required for the sponsorship. It also contains two train tickets which will take you back to were you came from. Tomorrow evening you are leaving"

With that he left, before any one could say anything.

"He wants us to leave", Haruko said in low voice, while looking at Yuya.

'He didn't even look at me', Yuya thought. Then, she remembered how she held him in the rain.'Oh my god. I literately clung to him. And I don't even know him.'

She remembered, then, her dreams when she felt secure, happy, sense of belonging, with an unknown person. For the first time, she felt each and every one of these emotions, when she was in Kyo's arms. She forgot every one of her worries at that moment he held her in his arms. Now, she wanted to be in his arms again and feel his body heat. For the first time she felt those emotions, not in her dreams, but in reality. Suddenly, she felt confused with the tonnes of emotions she felt inside her. Shaking her head, Yuya got up and said,

"Hotaru, you'll sleep hear till the rain stops. Bontenmaru, would you like some tea? Akari, you haven't changed yet. Are you planning to get sick. Haruko, will you please go through the papers Kyo left, while I see to these guys?"

With that, she busied herself. The rain hadn't given up which made Yuya more restless. Deciding to take a bath, she removed her clothes which were completely soaked. As usual, after her bath, Yuya felt relaxed and sleepy. After checking, whether everyone is comfortable, she went to bed.

It wasn't till she was under her covers, that she started crying. As tears rolled down her eyes, she whispered,

"I don't want to leave you"

* * *

The whole room was dark. Only occasional lightening filled the room with light. The room was huge and the floor was filled covered with soft carpet. One wall of the room was made of glass, which showed a magnificent picture of the city. The adjacent wall had a huge home theater television opposite which, was a huge bed, which could accommodate dozen of people. beside the bed was a small fridge which contained the occupant's favorite sake. The room was completely quiet too, except for the rain pounding on the glass.

There where two doors. One which led to the wardrobe and the bathroom, and the other led to the the kitchen and the living area. The room was sparsely furnished yet luxurious. No one was allowed to come in this room without the owner's permission. There was only one occupant of this room, who was now standing near the glass wall, staring yet not looking at anything.

All he could remember, and relish, was the feel of a certain woman's body pressed against his body. She was small, too small for him, yet she completed him perfectly. He remembered the sigh of content she gave while she nuzzled his neck. His body earned to be with her again but he knew the dangers which surrounded him.

Suddenly, he gave a frustrated sigh. Resting his forehead on the glass window, he finally spoke what his heart and body wanted to scream out,

"I don't want you to leave"


	8. The Plan

"What the hell is the matter with you, Kyo?" Sasuke said angrily."Do you have any idea as to what you are doing?"

"You needn't tell me what to do and what not to do, Brat"

"Yes, he does. And so do we", Bontenmaru countered back."Leaving her will be the most stupidest mistake you'll be making"

"I don't make mistakes", Kyo growled out.

"Yes, you do. You just did"

Everyone were in Kyo's office. The storm had stopped, yet there were dark clouds hovering above. Today was the day when Yuya was suppose to leave. Yuya, Haruko and Akari had gone out for sight seeing. Kyoshiro and Yukimura were also there. Well...as for Hotaru...he had gone missing in the morning. Not really surprising.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing, so stop bugging me until and unless you have a death wish", Kyo threatened.

No one gave a damn to what he said. They couldn't afford Yuya to leave like this.

"I'm going with her", Sasuke said in firm tone. Yukimura smiled and agreed. Then looking at Kyo, he said,"You can't leave her unprotected. Especially what happened yesterday", he continued,"If you'll not be with her, she'll do whatever she wants to, which might...no it will be dangerous. We all know, you're the only one whom she will listen to. Well except Muramasa, but he won't be with her all the time"

"So you want me to stick to her always"

"He's bent on not listening to us", Kyoshiro sighed.

Kyo smirked,"I know what I'm doing. Fuck off"

They didn't say anything for a while, staring at Kyo. Then, Sasuke sighed with relief and went outside. Others gave a smile.

"You should be more open, Kyo", Bontenmaru said.

When everyone left, Kyo sat there thinking. Thinking, is what he had done the whole night. Kyo was never the one, who backed out from anything. He did whatever he wanted to do. He did whatever he felt was right.

Last night, he realized that whatever his mind said, he couldn't ignore what his heart and body wanted. Finally, in the end, he had made a decision and was very happy and satisfied with it.

Smirking, he left the office.

* * *

"Last stop. Finally", Akari announced.

They reached a small part of the city. The place was filled with stalls of different kind of stuffs. The place was filled with people.

Yuya wanted to come here. She wanted an antique show piece for decorating her house, which could only be found in this kind of place. The place was completely filled, making it difficult for them to move. Akari took both of the girls' hand and took them to a shop, which was located in a dark alley. As soon as they entered the shop, Yuya squealed with delight.

"Oh my God. This is the place where I wanted to come", with that, she started exploring the whole shop, forgetting her companions.

Smiling, Akari told Haruko to stay where they were, and left. As soon as he left the shop, he walked towards the other alley, a bit away from the shop.

"What's your plan now?"

"Take the other girl away from her and make blond-head come at this place. I'll take care of every thing else"

Shrugging, he went back.

As he entered, he saw Yuya's arms full of antique pieces she would buy. When Yuya saw him, she gave a him a huge smile. Smiling back, he looked at Haruko and said,

"There's a cafe near this place which sells awesome mouth watering cakes. The place is very famous around here, Why don't I take Haruko there so that you can reserve the place of us till Yuya get this things billed"

"Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Of course it will be. You worry to much, Haruko", Yuya said.

"Fine"

As they left, Yuya went back to her shopping.

Outside, Haruko said,"Are you sure Akari...?"

"Don't worry she safe"

Later, when Yuya finished, Akari came inside to take her.

"Let's go", he said soberly.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?...of course"

As they walked outside, a huge crowd rushed past them. Taking the things from Yuya, Akari said in a brisk tone,

"Follow me"

Nodding, Yuya fell behind him. As they walked, the crowd thickened. A bit uncomfortable, Yuya started to take hold of Akari's hand when she noticed that Akari had disappeared. Panicked, Yuya fell out of the crowd into the alley, desperately trying to find Akari. Tears filled her eyes, she was just about to cry out when someone spoke behind her,

"I've been waiting for you"

* * *

**Hey there guys...Hope you all are liking the story...I really am in a fix...**

**I want to know whether I should write Kyo and Yuya's love making in the future...Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me whether I should or not...:)**


	9. Believe And Trust

Her scream was stopped by a hand. Before she could react, she was pushed up against his body, her feet dangling in the air. He took her deeper into the alley, so that no one could see them. Pushing her body against the wall, with the front facing the wall, both his hands took hers and trapped them on the wall on either side of her head. In no time she found herself sandwiched between her captor and the wall...

"You have a bad habit of coming up from behind and scaring the hell out of me", Yuya tried to sound angry but she couldn't stop herself from relaxing her body against his. Smirking, he slowly and sensuously rubbed his body against hers.

"Ah...", Yuya's head fell back onto his shoulder, her body throbbing from his touch. His smirk widened, yet even he couldn't help but drop his head on her shoulder and tighten his grip on her hands. Even he could feel the electricity, which moved throughout his body, due to the friction.

"….wha...what are you doing?"

"Telling you", kissing her bare neck, he continued,"to remember this moment and wait for me to come to you"

Yuya took an deep breath to control herself, and said without thinking,"Don't worry, I believe in you..."

Both of them froze...

_"I believe in you...Kyo. Always"_

The words echoed in their mind. Kyo's grip slackened, causing Yuya to slip down on the ground. Slowly, he turned her and with a surprising gentleness, he placed his hand on her cheek and after staring at her for few seconds said,"Thank you"

Not letting her think, he placed his lips gently on hers. Stunned, first due to the thank you and then due to the kiss, Yuya couldn't react. But when he was pulling back, Yuya wrapped her arms around his neck and moved deeper into his arms, silently trying to encourage him to continue.

Taking the hint, Kyo kissed her gently, but soon that wasn't enough for them. Yuya took a fistful of his hair and tugged. Taking that as a yes, Kyo growled and deepened the kiss. Soon the kiss became carnal. Without breaking the kiss, he roughly pushed her back against the wall again and putting his hands on her tiny waist, pulled her up. He wedged in between her legs and Yuya wrapped her legs around his hips. Breaking the kiss after what seemed a long time, Kyo brought his forehead against hers, his breathing harsh. When he saw her eyes dark and blazing, cheeks red and lips red and swollen, he growled again and grind his hips against hers, making it obvious for her to know his need. Whimpering due to the waves of pleasure coursing though her body, Yuya couldn't think anything.

"Ah...Kyo..."

Slowly, with difficulty, Kyo moved away. Looking at his Yuya, he grinned with satisfaction. Yuya, when she was finally able to focus her eyes on Kyo, saw his grin. At that very moment her mood changed,

"What are you grinning about? Are you playing with me?", angry with herself for behaving like a wanton and at his casual behavior, she gave a 'Hmph' and tried to move away from him, but Kyo stopped her.

"Remember, you belong to me"

"Kyo, I don't belong to anyone. Remember that"

Kyo smirked and moved his hand, touching her chin and traveling down, passing the breast and waist, till it reached the area where her thighs met. Trail of goosebumps followed the hand and Yuya couldn't stop herself from shivering.

"Yes, you do", Kyo said, his eyes looking straight into hers, rendering her speechless. Lowering his head, Kyo gently kissed the side of her neck, rubbed his tongue against a particular spot and then bit that same spot. Holding his broad shoulders for support, Yuya moaned. Moving back, he saw the mark gaining it's color. Satisfied, Kyo completely moved away from her.

Yuya leaned against the wall, trying to gain strength and straighten herself. After sometime when she was completely in control, she looked up at Kyo and saw him staring at her. Blushing, she went towards him and combed his hair with her hands. Kyo didn't move, just stared at her.

"Now your hair looks better", Yuya said, still blushing yet looking straight into his eyes,'God he has such beautiful eyes',

Kyo smirked. Then, she realized with a sigh that she had said her thoughts aloud.

"So what have you been doing today?", Kyo asked looking at the crowd passing them without a glance.

"A lot...", with that, she told told him every thing they did in the morning. Including, the things they had for breakfast, what they all saw, what she bought for the house and the plans she had for the show, etc. etc.

'She doesn't leave anything out', Kyo thought,'Good for me. I get to know everything she does without any effort. Quite useful to' Kyo added, when Yuya told what Akari said, everything about Nobunaga, on Yuya insistence.'I have to have a word with him regarding what needs to be said in front of her'

Speaking of the devil, Akari came.

Looking at Akari, Yuya asked,"You left me behind on purpose, didn't you?"

Akari just grinned and nodded. Without wasting any more time, Kyo said,"Sasuke will be going with them",and he left.

Both of them just looked at him till he was gone. Slowly, Akari reminded Yuya that Haruko was waiting for them. Nodding, Yuya followed Akari, but this time she held his arm so that she won't get lost, and thought about the future.

'In just two days my whole world has turned upside down. I don't know what will happen in the future', sighing she thought about what she had said earlier,

"I believe in you..."

Why...


	10. Mishaps And Kidnapping

"So, how's every thing going on?", a sweet sing-song voice asked.

"Usual"

"How's Yuya-san?"

"Gone nuts"

"Huh!"

"Paranoid. She needs to relax."

"The shows hard on her"

"Yeah. It seems to her, that nothing is going her way"

"What's the noise in the background?"

"Music. I'm in the auditorium"

"Apart from that?"

"Oh that...It's Yuya. She's screaming at the volunteer for not getting the curtains dry-cleaned"

"Oh my"

"I know what you mean. Yesterday, she shouted at The Principal"

"..."

"By the way, You where right"

"I told you"

"Yeah. He's a psycho"

"You need to keep a close eye on him. He could be dangerous"

"Even Yuya's friend...Haruko knows. She tries to stop him from talking to her"

"I bet he didn't like it"

"He didn't. He got angry and tried to choke her"

"..."

"I showed him not to hit females"

Smiling, he asked,"How?"

"He has a fractured arm. The one which was strangling her"

"You're doing a good job. Don't worry, Kyo's work's almost done here. He'll take care of every thing when he comes. Till then you have quite a burden"

"It's okay. I'm enjoying"

"Good"

"Sasuke. You need to do me a favor"

"Coming...I'll talk to you later"

"Okay...Take care"

"Sasuke?", he turned just in time to find Yuya behind him, carrying a huge bundle of clothes."Please take these materials to the third floor of the next building. The dresser is waiting for them. These need to be stitched"

Before Sasuke could say anything, Yuya dumped the dress materials into his arms and was gone.

"Hey Yuya. Wait up", Haruko shouted as she entered the auditorium. Yuya turned, and with a tensed look asked,"So, were you able to do it?"

Panting, Haruko waited till she could catch her breath,"I swear, Yuya, you walk as if there's fire in your pants. Slow down, no one will kill you if you rest for a while"

With an irritated look, Yuya countered back,"Ever you know how much needs to be done. So will you get on with it"

"Don't worry, every thing is set. Every one agreed to come to see the show. In fact they were very enthusiastic about it. All the invitation cards along with the entry pass are ready to be sent to their respective places"

"Good. But what are you waiting for. Send them as soon as possible"

"Well... that's fine...but the one who was in charge of seeing through all this...has a arm fracture"

"Wha...!"

"Yeah. Shuichi had an...er...accident yesterday, because of which he has been ordered bed rest by the doctor"

"Oh...my...God...oh...my...God", putting her hand on her forehead, she looked as if she has been sentenced to death,"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

"You were very busy..."

"I guess you have to assign some one else to do the job. And fast", As if suddenly realizing that Sasuke was still there, listening to them, she asked,"Why are you still here? Please hurry. They're waiting for it", still looking at him, she had an idea, "Sasuke, please, could you do the job of sending all the invitation cards? It's very important. It's just fifteen of them. The rest are going through net or mail. Please"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke nodded, "But on one condition"

"What?"

"You'll stay in this campus, till I come back"

Sighing, Yuya agreed. She knew better that to argue. This was probably the third or the fourth time he was doing this. It was no use, arguing with him. If, by chance, Yuya forgot to keep her word, she would end up getting scolding by Muramasa. He wouldn't actually scold, which had a bigger impact on Yuya.

The main reason, Yuya was on the edge recently, was Kyo. After the moment in the alley, it seemed like Yuya had become more fidgety. Surprised by even a small thing, she felt better only when she was with either Muramasa or Sasuke. Her dreams since then have become more and more frequent. But they weren't the ones which she had a long time back in her classroom. For her, that nightmare was history.

Now she only wanted to do one thing. Be in that mysterious man's arms, whom she felt as if she knew him too well.

"_Wait for me..."_

She remembered, how he touched her. Held her.

"_You're mine...remember that..."_

Suddenly, a crash sounded nearby. Jerking back in to the reality, she stared at the rod, which held the stage curtain, on the floor.

"Sorry"

"Sorry! How could you be so careless?", Yuya shouted, "You could've hurt some one very badly"

"But...I didn't do any thing. It was already loose, when I was putting the curtains on"

"Then you should have checked the rod before you put the curtains on. Man, how could you be so careless?"

"Seems like I'm disturbing you"

Turning, Yuya saw a young lady standing few feet away from her. Jet black hair, an inch taller than Yuya and very beautiful. Yuya couldn't help but stare at her.

"Do...do I know you, Ma'am?"

"Yes and no"

"Huh!",'What does that mean?', Yuya thought.

"Well, no you don't know me. But I do"

"How's that possible?"

"You see, I'm Kyoshiro's wife. Sakuya"

"Oh...welcome...", looking around, Yuya asked, "Isn't Kyoshiro with you?"

"Oh yes he is. But he's at your place", she continued sheepishly, "You see, I wanted to meet you. So, I thought that you won't mind me coming here. If you want I can help you out"

"There's no need for that. Every thing's working fine. But, why did you want to meet me?"

Smiling, Sakuya replied, "I've heard Muramasa talk about you. And also I wanted to know about the show. It's really interesting"

"You think so. Thanks a lot", Yuya continued,"I didn't know that Muramasa had so many friends"

"He's a very good person. You see, it was him who brought up Kyo and Kyoshiro"

"Really? I've been staying with Muramasa for as long as I know but I really didn't try to find out about his past. We were and still are very happy the way we are."

"I know", after a few seconds pause, she said, "So how's life?"

"Hectic", even as she said that, Yuya knew that that was not Sakuya wanted to know. Before anyone could say anything else, Kyoshiro and Sasuke came in together,

"You have a very bad habit of running off without telling me anything", Kyoshiro chided.

Smiling, Sakuya hooked her arm with his and said, "Sorry", even though she didn't look sorry at all.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke. Did you finish all the work I gave you?"

"Yeah, it didn't take much time"

"You were pretty fast"

"Well, I'm suppose to be efficient"

As soon as he said that, a huge crash sounded outside the building.

"Oh no...please...no", Yuya whined.

Running outside, they saw one of the huge bamboo stall, which was supposed to be used for the food counter, down on the ground.

"Grr...", Yuya went over to the mess created. "How did that happen?", Yuya shouted.

"We were covering the stall when we noticed that the bamboos were not tied properly"

"Still you tried to cover the stall. Have all of you left your brains at home? Why the bloody hell didn't you try to check the knots before you climbed? Do you have any idea that you could've gotten serious injuries", taking a deep breath, Yuya looked around her, and said, "Pack up. No one will work anymore today", she took a deep breath again and continued, "All the work which have been assigned to you should be completed tomorrow. Hopefully"

Turning to Haruko, she said, "The men who are working on the clothes..."

"Don't worry about them. The college guard told me that they will continue with their work. He'll see to their needs. Also all the invitations have been sent and the wall measurements required for the paintings have been taken and confirmed. Even the lights in the gallery are done. The only thing left is to put up the paintings, which will be brought just a day before the exhibition. When the paintings will be put up, no painting will over lap each other. Each painting has enough space to create it's own magic"

"Thank you so much, Haruko. At least something has finished today"

"You're taking to much tension. Relax"

Nodding, Yuya said, "Why don't you guys go ahead. I need to look at a few things before I call it a day"

When Sakuya and Kyoshiro left, Yuya told Sasuke, "Go with Haruko and see whether all the props required for the dance show have arrived or not. Here's the list which will tell you how many props should be there. I'm in the auditorium if you need me"

As she entered the empty auditorium, she called the man assigned to manage the stage lights. "I just hope the lights don't fall on us"

Laughing, the man reassured her, "Don't worry. I've already checked every thing"

Standing right in the middle of the stage, she smiled, "Then let's see what you've got"

"Right", walking towards the ladder, he said, "we'll start with the above lights"

"Okay but be careful as you climb"

Nodding, he reached the top with ease. Sitting on the railing, he looked down at Yuya, "I'll start with the first set"

As soon as he said that, there was a crack. All Yuya could do was stare wide eyed as he fell.

"Oh my God...", Running towards him, she touched him gently, "Hey"

"I'm fine", with her help he sat up.

"I told you to be careful...", then she saw his arm bleeding. A knife was embedded in his arm.

"Wha...how did that...?"

"Don't know. I'm just glad that I'm not dead"

"But..."

"I've fractured my leg"

"Don't move. I'll get help"

Getting up, she ran towards the exit, only to find the door locked. Yuya check every door only to find herself, with a injured person, locked.

"Shit. All the doors are locked"

"But how's that possible", he grimaced when pain shot through his body.

"Oh...where's Sasuke when I need him", feeling a shiver of dread pass her, she shouted,"Why the hell is every door of the auditorium locked?"

"Because of me", a cold voice from the end of the auditorium answered.


	11. The Scar

"Who the bloody hell are those people? And what the hell are they doing here?", Haruko shouted. Surrounded by a large number of people dressed in black, she was scared to hell. "Sasuke what is going on?"

"Just stay close to me. We need to reach Yuya as fast as possible"

"And how do you suppose we do that with so many people to visit us?"

Sasuke smiled. He took off his jacket, threw it at her and pulled out his sword from the sheath, from his back.

"It'll be fun"

"Fun!", Haruko repeated blankly, staring at the sword.

Suddenly, the Men-In-Black attacked. Within minutes, each and every man was on the ground, groaning. For Haruko it seemed that some kind of movie was going on.

"Amazing", she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Are they all dead?"

"No. Yuya would kill me if she got to know that I killed them"

As they reached the auditorium, feeling of dread entered Sasuke . All he could sense was blood, not Yuya's presence. When the door of the auditorium didn't open, Sasuke raised his sword and blew up the door. Nothing remained of that door. The sword gave out an electric spark, as if it had more fun blowing out the door than hurting the men in black. Now everyone would have a good view of the auditorium. As they ran inside, Haruko muttered,

"I don't know whether Yuya would kill you for killing the men out there or not, but I know one thing for sure that she'll kill you for blowing up the auditorium door"

As soon as she said that they noticed two things - One that Yuya was not there and an injured man was trying to stand up with the help on the wall.

Haruko rushed over to her friend. When they reached him, he blurted out,

"They took her", took a deep breath and continued, "When she resisted them, they threatened to kill me and destroy everything here. As soon as she agreed to go with them, they hit her on her head", on seeing the expression on their face, he hastily added, "Not very hard, just enough to make her unconscious. But who were they?"

"Even I don't know. They just attacked us from nowhere", She looked at Sasuke for some answers. But he was already going out of the auditorium with his cell in his hand. Haruko rushed towards him and stopped him, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Take him to the hospital"

"Huh? What about Yuya?"

"We'll take care of her"

"I..."

"Yukimura. She's gone", Sasuke said.

Nothing to do except wait, Haruko went over to her friend and said, "You need medical attention. I'll take you to the hospital"

"Thanks but what about Yuya?"

Haruko didn't say anything for a while and then said, "Don't worry. There are many people who'll help her" She was looking at Sasuke when she said that. Suddenly, he turned and came towards them and said, "Where are Yuya's belongings?"

"Her bag is in the staff room of the main building next to the principal's office"

"What about her cell phone?"

"That's always with her in silent mode"

"Give me her number", understanding what he wanted to do, she blurted out the number and waited.

"She isn't picking it up. That means they don't know that she has a mode of communication. And if she isn't picking up the phone that means either she's still unconscious or she's in someone's company"

"Will she be alright?"

"They won't dare hurt her. We'll skin them alive and they all know that"

"Who will want to hurt Yuya...?"

"I have to go"

"Wha...?"

"Sasuke!" Kyoshiro called out. As he reached them, he asked, "Where's Yuya?"

"Gone"

"Dammit", Kyoshiro said angrily. "Sakuya had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I thought of checking up you guys. Shit man. Kyo'll kill us when he gets to know"

"He already knows"

* * *

"Her cell is being tracked", Yukimura said. He looked around the office at his friends.

Everyone were present in Kyo's office. Along with Yukimura and Kyo, Bontenmaru, Akari, Benitora and Mahiro were there. The room was heavy with tension and anger. Bontenmaru glanced at Kyo and said,

"That guy's going to die for this simple mistake"

Kyo didn't say anything. He looked out from the window. After a while he slowly came to his table and sat down. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed a number and waited for the other side to receive his call.

* * *

"_No...", Yuya whispered, as she watched two people she loved the most fight for their lives. Granted that the person fighting Kyo was not her loved one but she knew that some where in side that body, her brother was trying to fight the monster who had taken control._

_Whenever Kyo got hurt, pain coursed through her body and her head throbbed. It was then she realized and accepted her feelings towards that red eyed demon..._

"_Kyo..."_

* * *

Yuya stirred and groaned when she tried to open her eyes. Her head throbbed as if it had been split into two. Sitting up she looked around only to find herself in a room alone. She got up and went over to the window. She let out another groan when she found out that she was in the topmost floor of a tower.

"Where am I?" Tears filled her eyes yet she refused to cry. The room was smelly and there was nothing except a dirty woolen blanket. Sitting against the wall, facing the door, she pulled up her knees against her body. Then she felt her cell vibrate. Immediately she took out her cell out of her jean's pocket and without looking at the id, she received the call,

"Hello", she whispered, looking at the door and praying that no one could her. She got no reply.

"Hello any one there...please help me...I've been kidnapped...please...please reply...hello", she felt panic and dread filling up inside her till...

"Yuya"

A simple word, yet it filled so much joy inside her that her head fell back against the wall and she couldn't stop her tears falling from her eyes. "Oh Kyo...", she cried and cried.

Suddenly, she heard someone coming. Quickly, she hid her cell. She was just in time. The door opened and a familiar man stood before her...

"You!"

"Yes me. Are you surprised?", he smirked.

Anger filled her. "As a matter of fact, I'm not at all surprised. I had an idea that only a person like you could do such a thing"

"Big mouth, yet you cry with fear"

"Fuck off"

Pissed, he slapped her. Hard.

"Lets see how long you have that attitude. You're in a place where no one can find you. I have no doubt that Kyo will be able to find you but it will take him hell lot of time to reach this isolated place. And I'm sure that by that time, I'll be back", he grabbed fistful of her hair and jerked her head back, "Lets see how long you'll be able to survive in this isolated island"

"If you think that you'll be able to scare me with those pitiful words, then you are terrible mistaken..."

"Is that so", as if to underline his words, he pressed his forefinger on top of her left shoulder and dragged it down her breasts and then her waist, outlining the scar she had.

"Ah...", severe pain coursed through her body, as if someone had embedded burning coal in her body. Not being able to control herself, tears spilled out and she bit her lips, till she could taste her blood, in order to control her scream. She whimpered instead.

"How...do...know?", Yuya gasped out.

"Oh, so you don't remember"

"Wha...?", tears blurred her vision and pain threatened to overwhelm her. His nearness made the pain more intense. Suddenly, he moved away from her. Taking a deep breath, Yuya felt a bit better yet she couldn't make herself stop from trembling.

He turned to leave, "And one more thing. Don't try to escape while I'm gone. If you try to escape, my men have my order to make you useful", smirking, he left.

Slowly, she went over to the door. She listened Nobunaga give instructions to the guards,

"Triple the security downstairs. She won't be able to escape from this height. Unless she wants to jump off the window", their voice faded away, confirming that she was once again alone. She went to the blanket, where she had hid her cell,

"Hello, Kyo?", Yuya managed to whisper.

"Where are you Yuya-san?", Yukimura spoke.

"I don't know. I'm in a tower situated in the island. I can hear the sea"

"Did he hurt you?"

Yuya touched her cheek lightly and winced. It had started swelling but she didn't say anything. She knew that the phone was on speaker and everyone could heard what she was saying. Pride. Also she couldn't tell them how he hurt her just by pressing a finger on her scar. They'll think that she had gone mad.

"No I'm fine. A small slap wouldn't hurt me a bit" What she didn't know was the effect that simple sentence had in the office. No one said anything for a while,

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Everyone. Out", Kyo's voice sent chills down everyone's body. Even Yuya's. 'Why's he angry?'

"You, girl?"

"Huh!"

"What did he do?"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Answer me", his voice turned into stone.

"He just hit me. Stop pestering me"

"You can't hide anything from me, woman"

"What makes you say that?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?"

"Yuya"

"Don't do that"

"I didn't do anything. Yet"

"It's no use arguing with you"

"Finally, your brain has started working"

"I hate arrogant men"

"I do too"

"I was talking about you...you arrogant, egotistical fool"

"I asked you something"

"And I answered your question"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"I don't know..."

"..."

"What will happen to the small children who are depending on this show...", with that she started off. She didn't leave any thing out. From the moment she left Kyoto till the moment Nobunaga left her, she said it all.

'This is bad', Yuya thought, 'all he has to do is ask and I start off. I can't even make myself stop'

"Kyo...", after she finished her tirade. Exhausted, "What did he mean when he said that I didn't remember anything...why did my scar hurt so much when he touched me...?", she knew that it was of no use asking him. How would he know anything. He didn't even know me until few weeks. Not knowing what to do now she felt scared,

"I'll be there with you by night time"

* * *

**Sorry guys for the delay...my house was full of guests for a whole week...anyway...hope you like this chapter...I wanted to write all this in three chapters with lot of details but I'm going out of station for three weeks...so when I return then I do all the necessary changes...for now this is what I could write in such short time...please review...**


	12. Reliving The Past

Her body felt weak but she knew that she won't give in. not until Kyo came to get her. The hits she got from Nobunaga along with the pain she felt when he touched her scar left her body weak. She felt better when she was talking to Kyo but now she felt really isolated. Looking out the window, she noticed the sun had already set.

'What's taking you so long, Kyo', her eyes started drooping...'No. Kyo's not here yet...'

Waiting was painful. soon enough she heard shouts of alarm from below and lots of screams. Then she heard someone shout,

"She's at the top most floor, Kyo"

Relief filled her body as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She lost consciousness as the door blew apart.

* * *

"_No nii-sama", Yuya shouted. She ran towards them and stood between them as a shield._

"_I won't forgive you", she continued,"I can't let you hurt the person who is most precious to me. I won't forgive you ever, nii-sama"_

_Everyone was stunned._

"_I tried to forgive Kyoshiro for what he did to you but I can't"_

"_Is that the truth, Yuya", Nozomu asked._

_With hopeful look in her eyes, Yuya nodded,_

"_Kyo is the most precious person to me. Even though he's rough and difficult, I...", tears filled her eyes,"I owe my life to him. I trust him with all my heart...because...I love him..."_

* * *

Yuya was woken up by a cold, blood chilling laugh. Then she realized how cold she was. Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed Bontenmaru's back facing her. She lay on the ground. On a big stone. Sitting up she looked around and found the source of the laughter and froze. Nobunaga and Kyo were facing each other.

"No Kyo!"

Every one looked at her, except Kyo. As she tried to go to Kyo, she was stopped by Bontenmaru.

"Don't Yuya"

"Bu...?"

"So the old gang is back together?" Nobunaga said. "But not for long, I'm afraid" As he said, he drew out his sword. At the same time Kyo took out his. Smirking, Kyo said, "I'll kill you"

In a flash, they both moved so fast that only white light of the swords could be seen. Yuya just stared. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Bontenmaru touched her shoulder and said in a soft voice,

"Nothing will happen to him"

"I know. But why does he need to do all this?"

Stunned, because of what Yuya said, he said nothing. Then slowly he smiled and said,

"That's what we are good at. No one touches what is ours."

"I'm not a thing"

"Your his."

He got a glare for what he said.

"It's of no use, Kyo. I'm much stronger than before. No one has ever defeated me"

"There's always the first time"

"Kyo no...!"

"He won't listen to you"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But I cant stop from trying."

"Why do you want him to stop. He's doing this for you"

"No he isn't"

"Yes he is"

"He just touched me. That is no reason for anyone to kill."

"He just didn't touch you, Yuya", Bon said in a quietly. Yuya didn't say anything. Staring at Kyo, she said in a small voice, "Nothing can be done about the past."

Surprised, Bon looked at her. 'Does she remember?' There was a sad look on her face.

Suddenly, there was a blast and everyone saw, in shock, Kyo flying back and fall on the ground with a huge thump. With out thinking, Yuya ran towards Kyo and helped him up,

"Stop all this...please..."

"You stupid fool. What are you doing. Get away from me"

"Don't", turning towards Nobunaga and speading her arms wide, she said, "Stop this fight please...I won't let you hurt Kyo..."

Susuke stood there, unable to move. It was as if he was reliving that horrible past again,

"No"

A cruel laughter echoed, as Nobunaga raised his sword, he said, "It seems like history repeats it self."

Before he could even move, Kyo slashed his arm. Blood spilled all around, and his scream reverberated in Yuya ears.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting her again", his voice sent chills down the spine.

Backing away, Nobunaga warned, "This isn't over yet..."

"No it isn't. It wont be till I kill you"

Kyo was just about to attack when,

"Kyo...please...no..."

He looked down at Yuya, who was holding his arm. She wasn't strong enough to stop him physically, but her ghostly white face and trembling lips was enough. Sheathing his sword, he picked her up. She dropped her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his hair.

Kyo looked at the spot where Nobunaga was moments ago, 'I'll get you. I'll kill you in such a way that no one will be able to find you again.'

Yuya sighed. Feeling weak and warm, she twirled a lock of his hair and whispered,

"Take me home"


	13. Finally Home

_The sky was crying for him. The sky was angry for him._

_They were in the outskirts of Mibu village. Akari was openly crying. Sasuke made no effort to hide his anger or tears. Rainwater mingled with their tears. They were staring at the grave of their companion. Lightening struck followed by thunder which left everyone's ears ringing._

_Kyo's eyes were dry. Yet his eyes were in a deep shade of red. As if they have stopped glowing. Nothing was there. No anger. No hatred. No irritation. No enjoyment after killing his opponent. No satisfaction. No pain. No love._

_Everything died with her. He was nothing but hollow inside. _

_His mind was blank._

"_I want to find my brother's killer and no one will stop me"_

"_I'm with you because one day I'm gonna take you to police and turn you in. Then I will be rich...hahaha"_

"_I don't know whom to trust, but if you're saying then I believe you, Kyo"_

"_I know...Kyo is rude, heartless, selfish, obstinate, complete male chauvinist, arrogant...but I know one thing for sure...he always keeps his word. If he has said that he will save me then he will. I believe him"_

"_He's the most precious person to me. Kyo is"_

"_I won't forgive if you hurt him...nii-sama..."_

"_I haven't been able to forgive Kyoshiro for what he had done to you. I won't forgive you too"_

"_I owe him my life...He's my life...because...I love Kyo..."_

"_I trust Kyo..."_

"_I love Kyo..."_

_Her loud, irritating voice echoed in his ears. Clutching his sword tight in one hand and her gun in other, He finally reacted. Dropping down on his knees, he..._

"_Kyo...?"_

_Akari whispered. Straightening himself, he turned around and started walking,_

"_We have some unfinished business...lets go"_

* * *

"Kyo?"

He turned towards Yukimura.

"We have all the information regarding Nobunaga's hidings"

"I want him wiped out of this world. His company. His existence. Everything"

Yukimura smirked.

"How's Yuya?"

"Still sleeping"

"Mahiro's going to get her clothes back to her in the evening. Sasuke and Akari will go with her. Are you sure you don't want to go along with her"

"No. I have some business to finish"

"I'm coming with you", after a pause, he asked,

"If Yuya's clothes are with Mahiro...then what is she wearing right now?"

"KYO!"

The scream came from Kyo's penthouse.

"Well I got my answer", Yuki smirked.

* * *

Even before Yuya opened her eyes, she knew that she wasn't wearing anything. Soft silk sheets rustled against her body and the strong scent which surrounded her was unmistakeably Kyo's. All she wanted to do was sink deeper into the soft bed. Instead,

"How...How dare he take off my clothes?"

Wrapping the bed sheet around her, she got up and stared around the room.

"Wow"

"Seems like you liked this room"

Turning around, she saw Kyo standing at the entrance, leaning against the door.

"When I told you to take me home, I didn't mean that you bring me here", a slight blush covered her cheeks.

She was an adorable sight. Wrapped in his crimson shade silk sheet, her blond hair was open and spilled out on her shoulders. Her skin was pale white which was gaining color under his inspection. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scar which started from the shoulder. He swiftly came towards her and stopped right in front of her. Looking into her eyes, he saw mixture of emotions.

"What's the matter? I told you that you belonged to me. So what's with that look."

"What ever you said before doesn't mean that I can't be modest"

"Modest! You weren't modest when we were in the alley"

She was, by now, as red as a tomato. The look he had in his eyes made her want to melt.

"Kyo, My show"

"Don't worry. You'll be taken back this evening"

"Oh...are you coming?", she asked in a hopeful tone.

Kyo turned away from her and started moving towards the bed. Sitting down, he removed his shoes and socks and then his shirt followed.

"Well?", Yuya looked away.

"No"

"Oh..."

She felt her heart constricting painfully,

"Then...what am I doing here?", her voice had a hard tone which didn't suit Kyo.

"You're here because I want you to be"

"Oh...Kyo, I don't happen to be your slave...so I won't do anything you tell me to do...also you have no right to mess around with me"

By now Kyo had discarded his shirt. Also, he completely ignored her.

"Tell me Kyo, why am I here?"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Urghh...you make me want to-", and she lost her train of thought. She stared at Kyo as if she was seeing him for the first time. Shirtless, he was absolutely...delicious.

"What"

"Huh!"

"I make you want to do what?"

"What"

Smirking, Kyo took a step towards her.

"Oh yeah...you make me want to-

"Kiss me"

He stepped closer. Unable to move, she tried to make her body listen to her. Traitor.

"No...I want-"

"Me inside you", closing the distance between them, Kyo whispered. His mouth feasted on the side of her neck. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. "You want to feel me inside you," he rasped out. "Hard. Hot. I'll try to go slow, but you'll want me harder, faster, until I'm touching your womb and you're begging me for release."

Yuya's head fell back so that Kyo could kiss more of her throat. His dark promise of what was to come made her throat tighten and her heartbeat quicken. "I'll stay inside you until I'm hard again, won't I?"

Yuya couldn't stand. She gripped his bare shoulders for support.

"Won't I?", Kyo asked again, his hands traveling her body.

"Yes..."

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. Long and hard. She shivered in response. He sat on his bed, taking Yuya along with her. Gentle, Kyo thought, I have to be gentle with her tonight. She is so small, fragile looking. His fingers dug into her shoulders to control himself. I'll have to take it slow...it's her first time.

But, she was making it difficult for him. Sitting on his lap, her arms around Kyo's neck, she was kissing his neck softly. She sighed.

"Seems like you aren't scared of me now?", Kyo said with a smirk. But he couldn't stop himself from reacting to her light and soft ministrations.

"Who said that I'm afraid of you?"

"So...you aren't afraid", suddenly she found herself flat on her back. He landed on top of her with his arms, one on each side of her head, bracing his weight. He slowly placed a kiss on her forehead. Yuya closed her eyes and sighed, encouraging him. He kissed her on the bridge of her nose next and finally reached her soft lips. It was a very gentle kiss. Sweet. Undemanding.

Until her tongue touched his. The hunger inside him seemed to ignite. Forgetting all about gentleness. The feeling was so intoxicating, so over-powering, he forgot all about gentleness. His tongue penetrated her warmth, tasting, probing, taking.

When Yuya pulled him closer, his demand increased until all he could think about was filling her...completely.

She wasn't resisting. No, her soft moans told him she didn't want him to stop. Her hips cuddled his arousal. He knew her action was instinctive, yet the way she slowly arched against him made him wild. She felt so good, so right.

Kyo dragged his mouth away from hers with a harsh groan. "I want to make love to you, Yuya," he whispered against her ear. "If you want me to stop, it has to be now."

Yuya's head fell back as Kyo rained wet kisses along the column of her throat. Her hands, still entwined in his hair, clenched, pulled, begged.

He knew he'd soon be past the caring point. Kyo tried to separate himself from the torment. "God, Yuya, just tell me to move away. Tell me to go away. Now."

Move away? Dear lord, she could barely think at all. Every part of her body responded to his touch. She could hear the anger in his voice, could feel the tension in his powerful hold. Her mind tried to make sense out of the confusion of his reaction. "I don't want you to stop, Kyo."

She knew he'd heard her. Kyo pulled back, clasped her shoulders and squeezed it until it was painful. Yuya looked into his eyes, saw the desire there. The force of his passion overwhelmed her, robbed her of her own strength to think logically.

"Do you know what you're saying to me?"

She answered him the only way she knew how. Yuya used her body to give permission. She deliberately arched against him again, then pulled his head down toward her.

She kissed him with a passion that sent his senses reeling. Kyo was first too stunned to do more that react to her boldness, but soon became the aggressor again.

Suddenly he pulled her hands away from him, his mouth fastened on hers, and in one swift movement, the sheet was gone. Moving back a little more, he stared at her body. Her body belonged to him she was his, Yuya accepted the truth, repeated it again and again inside her mind, trying to overcome her shyness, her fear.

She couldn't shield her body from him...or her heart.

Both belonged to Kyo.

Kyo's gaze was ravenous as it swept over her. She was so perfectly formed, so very, very beautiful. Her skin was smooth, creamy looking. Her breasts were high, full taut. The nipples were erect, waiting for his touch. Her waist was so narrow, her stomach flat, her hips slender.

She was irresistible

And she belonged to him.


	14. The Attack And Akira

_'There was no way we will be able to win', Sasuke thought._

_He looked around himself. Everyone was badly injured...well except for one person...or demon..._

_Standing on top of the tower...the former Red King looked down at them with a small smile...victorious._

"_Those who defy the gods should be punished."_

_Looking at Kyo and Kyoshiro, he felt the hope in him fade away..._

_Shaking his head he stood up..._

"_We will not let everyone's sacrifice go to waste", he shouted. The sudden outburst made him cough. Cough out blood._

_Everybody looked at him. Suddenly, every one of his friends got up._

_A smile on their face, even with those fatal wounds, which showed fierce determination._

_Suddenly, a roar filled the whole battleground._

_Everyone looked at Kyo._

_Every emotion...anger, sadness, love, hate, pain, loneliness echoed in that roar. It came from the depths of his soul. It was heart wrenching and everyone, except the Red King, of course, cringed._

"_You'll die...I'll never forgive you for what you have done...You'll pay for it", he roared._

* * *

"Do you know that you're dead meat?", Kyoshiro broke into Sasuke's thought process.

"What?"

"You've got, I say, ten seconds to escape"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The auditorium." Kyoshiro told in an amused tone.

"Oh..."

"She's gonna kick your ass. And I doubt that Haruko will be of any help."

"..."

"At least hope that she likes the substitute."

"..."

"Oh...by the way..."

Ten seconds were up...

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke sighed and walked towards Yuya. He was not in a good mood. After a long time he had thought about the past. All he wanted was a good fight. Hopefully, being with Yuya might fulfill his wants. Trouble followed Yuya like a shadow.

"Yes, Yuya?"

She couldn't speak. Her face was red as she stared at the destruction. Turning towards Sasuke, she asked in a whisper,

"Why?"

"Your life is more important to me than this stupid program."

"Yuya...everything is under control. The play ground is all set to take the auditorium's place. Its actually looking better. Why didn't we think about this earlier? And thanks to Sasuke that we've been able to come so far.", Haruko spoke in a rush. She was worried about what was happening with Yuya these days, but seeing her safe and sound now, her priority was keeping Yuya calm for the show.

"God knows, what else will happen", Yuya spoke in a whisper. "In this rate I'll be dead and buried before my show ends."

"Nothing is going to happen to you", Sasuke said. He was frowning. "Don't you trust us all? Don't you trust Kyo for protecting you?"

Yuya looked at him, and gave her brightest smile, "Don't worry about that. I trust you all more than myself."

Sasuke stared. He remembered that look so well. In that very instant he felt like she remembered her past. He stared at her in such a way which made Yuya wonder what was going on in his mind. Sasuke shrugged and walked away. Haruko took Yuya's arm at followed Sasuke. As they reached the college's playground, Yuya stopped short,

"Oh my god!"

"I know...", Haruko sighed with relief. She knew that Yuya would like the set up.

The whole ground was transformed. Tables and chairs were set up all over the ground, and a huge stage was being made, almost completed. Lights were ready to be set up. Huge umbrellas were being put up on the tables. Flowers were up as decorations. It was beautiful...

"Who are those people?"

"Kyoshiro hired people to bring all these up."

Yuya stared.

"Rich."

"Oh..." That explains things.

Turning towards Kyoshiro,

"Don't say anything Yuya-san. It's our fault for whatever that has happened to you. Anyway, we are the sponsors for the show." He looked apologetic. Yuya narrowed her eyes, but then sighed deeply and gave a small smile,

"Thank you so much. Everyone of you. Thanks for your help and support."

"Don't say that. We all are your friends. We all know that you'll do the same for us." Kyoshiro felt pain when he looked at her. Unknowingly and knowingly, he had caused her so much unhappiness in the past. He didn't even get a change to explain things about that fateful night when he killed her and Sakuya's brother, Nozomu. He will never be able to forgive himself for that. He was so grateful to Sakuya for her love and her forgiveness, but he couldn't rest in peace till Yuya forgave him. He had caused her more pain than anyone. And before she could find proper happiness with Kyo, she was killed by Nobunaga. He wanted them to be together so badly that it almost became physical. When ever he brought up the topic with Kyo, he couldn't say anything and Kyo never bothered to say. Even to Kyo, he had caused so much pain, that he bowed his head in shame. He knew the pain Kyo went through and it would not be possible for Kyo to forgive him that easily. Not without Yuya.

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya whispered softly.

His head snapped up. She smiled. Instantly, he felt a bit better. He knew then that he would be forgiven by them. He moved his hand slightly and held a soft hand which belonged to his wife. Tightly.

Everything will be alright...

* * *

"Your hiding something from me. Who do you think you are fooling?"

"At least I can try."

"Very funny."

"What do you want to know, Haruko?"

"Listen Yuya, I'm not forcing you to tell anything. If you dont want to tell then don't."

"That's not it, Haruko. It's just very complicated. Probably when everything is is back to normal, then I'll be able to explain without getting confused myself. But the way things are going, my life will never be the same again."

Haruko just stared. After a moments silence,

"Haruko...I'm in love..."

"You're what!"

"...with Kyo...", Yuya continued. Her face turned red. She remembered what she had done yesterday. She had spent whole of her morning and half of her afternoon making love with Kyo. Now, when she thought about it, she felt so embarrassed. But there was something else too. She felt complete. It was as if their bodies were made to be together. Being away from him made her whole body ache. It was not right. But it was necessary.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you are in love with that guy with scary red eyes?"

Yuya just nodded. She was frowning over something which was going in her mind, not really paying Haruko any attention.

"Does he love you?"

That made Yuya pay attention to her.

"I don't know"

"You don't know!"

"I think he likes me."

"Think! Likes! Are you out of your mind!"

"What's the problem with me loving Kyo?"

"Heart break. Sadness. Pain."

"You needn't worry about that", taking a deep breath, Yuya said in a whisper, "Haruko, I told you it's complicated. Don't make it more difficult for me"

"What about the the guy in your dreams?"

"They don't feel important anymore. Do you know that the dreams are very infrequent now, but more clear."

The look in her face indicated that she didn't. Then she sighed and gave a smile.

"At least it's not Shuichi"

"What! Why would I love Shuichi. He's just a friend...God...Haruko...how could you think that I loved him...?"

"For God's sake Yuya...I know you don't love him...but he sure likes you a lot." Haruko wanted to say more but didn't know how to explain.

Thinking about what Haruko had said, Yuya rubbed her lower back...

"You okay?"

"Huh!"

"Is your back hurting you?"

Yuya blushed hard... "It's nothing...",'God how can she be so observant', she thought,'even though yesterday was my best day of my life...it left me...sore', Yuya blushed harder.

* * *

"Can you believe that today the show starts...finally", Yuya was very excited about it. She knew that everything was perfect and it will continue to be perfect. The guests had arrived and were seated. To Yuya's delight, they all were looking forward for this program.

Though there were few who didn't like it...

Sasuke, Kyoshiro, Bontenmaru, Benitora and Akari were not very enthusiastic. And they had a reason too. What if there was an attack tonight. They had decided to call off the show but didn't. But the show was important to Yuya. They had a huge argument, that Yuya's and hundreds of people's life would be in danger. But Yuya didn't budge. Even though, she was having second thoughts. But those thoughts flew right out of her head when she saw how happy those children were.

Mahiro stayed with Sakuya and Muramasa. Sakuya was also worried. She couldn't see the future...everything was a blur...making others worry more...

Everything went according to the schedule...just what Yuya wanted. The only problem was the weather. There was a possibility that it would rain.

Soon, evening descended and everybody got up to move over to the school ground for refreshments. Every child was sent back to the orphanage...a precaution by Yuya's friends. Yuya didn't argue.

Suddenly, strong wind blew and everything got dark. More than hundred men, wearing black cloak appeared. As soon as they appeared, the stage blew apart. There was so much smoke, Yuya couldn't see anything. When she could see, she saw five of the uninvited guests surrounding her.

"No!"

As soon as she saw them, they were gone. Gone down. Instead of them, Sasuke was standing. His sword was out and blood covered the blade. Smiling, he said, "Finally some action. Stay here"

Yuya was horrified...

"Sasuke...the guests!"

He didn't answer. He and the others were too busy fighting the intruders. Yuya stayed were she was. She couldn't move...Haruko and Akari were helping the guests to escape. What the hell was Haruko thinking. Then she saw a man fallen and bleeding...suddenly furious, she ran towards him and checked his wounds. To late. She saw few of the attackers coming towards her from all sides with huge weapons. She covered the man's body with hers when she felt the ground tremble. She heard screams of pain and felt cold, and open her eyes.

Ice

She was surrounded by ice. As if she was in a tomb of ice...

"Long time no see Yuya"

As she sat up she noticed a white blond haired man standing a feet away from her looking down at her.

Two swords

Eyes closed

A small smile on his face

Akira


	15. Protect

_He knew before anyone did._

_He knew what would happen._

_He had a feeling that Kyoshiro knew too but he couldn't be sure. He was too occupied with Sakuya for the moment._

_But he knew._

_Kyo wouldn't survive..._

_His roar told everything. All everyone had to do was look at him properly and they would realize that Kyo had no intention of living, after the former Red King was killed. He had died that very moment when She was gone._

_His eyes were deep magenta...as if the light which represented life was gone...he was just a hollow creature who was sent to destroy evil. The human who connected everyone together was dead._

_He knew that Kyo knew, that he won't be able to survive this fight if Yuya wasn't by his side. He was doing this just because he was born to do this job._

_He looked over at Sasuke and was surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet. But then he couldn't blame him too. Sasuke was already in to much pain like others...probably a bit more..._

_Yukimura had no intention of letting Kyo die...but then what would be the reason for him to live._

_Kyo's sole reason to live...to survive...was gone...but he couldn't let his friend die. He was sure that none of his friends would allow Kyo to die along side the Red King. But no one would be able to stop him...his time in this world was coming to an end..._

"_Protect Kyo from all sides so that he would reach the bastard without any obstacle...", Yukimura shout, anger gripping every word..."Protect him..."_

_Protect him till we can..._

* * *

They were ready...ready to fight...this time the winner will be finalized...no one to interrupt...fight till death...

It was like history was repeating it self...

Even though Yukimura wasn't there to see the previous fight, Sasuke had given all the details after wards. He knew it was difficult for him, but it didn't stop him from recounting. Yukimura had wrapped his arms around Sasuke to comfort him, but it was of no use...what Sasuke had gone through was something which had created a deep crack inside. First the science projects, his closest friend, then death of that person who was like a elder sister to him. He was suppose to protect her in Yukimura's absence...even when Kyo was present. But he had failed. Not only to Kyo and to Yukimura...but also to himself...

Today was the day when everything will come to an end...

Kyo versus Nobunaga...

Yukimura stood far away from both of them...watching them face each other...

One emitted anger and the other was calm and composed.

Yukimura smiled. He had really enjoyed taking over Nobunaga's company...destroying it to that level, that if he asked anyone regarding this company, their reaction would be like...

"Is that company still there?" or, they'll completely refuse to acknowledge.

It was fun. Just like now.

They were in the same island where Yuya was held captive.

"You'll pay for what you did to my company", Nobunaga said. Hatred was carved out on his face.

Kyo shrugged, "Thank Yukimura for that."

"It was nothing." Yukimura smirked. He looked at the sky and said,

"It's time..."

Suddenly, the lightening struck...

and the fight began...

* * *

"About time Akira. What took you so long?" Akari asked as she treated the injured man Yuya had protected.

The fight was over.

Yuya stared at the damages done and felt her blood boil. All her guests had gone. Except for her friends everyone had fled...also the uninvited guests stayed...who were in no state to move anyway. Yuya just thanked for one thing, that her guests had payed for the orphanage while the program was going on...but still it was a bad ending. It had also started raining. Great.

Not many of them were hurt. In fact except for the intruders only five of them were hurt...though nothing serious.

Yuya looked at Akira. First fire then ice...what type of friends did Kyo keep? Not that she was complaining. But still. It was a bit unnerving. Familiar.

"Are you sure you are okay, Haruko?"

"Yeah Yuya...I'm fine"

"And every body else..."

"Yes yes we all are all okay...not even a scratch. Paranoid."

Yuya glared at Bontanmaru. He smiled back.

Suddenly, the lightening stuck followed by thundering...

Everyone looked up...

"So...it has finally started", Sasuke whispered. Everyone heard and acknowledged, except for Yuya who looked wildly at Sasuke,

"What has started?"

They all just stared at her. No one wanted to tell her. If Kyo hadn't, they won't either. She looked at each face. First Sasuke, then Kyoshiro, then Benitora, then Bontenmaru, then Akari and when she didn't get any reply, she looked at Akira with an heavy heart. She knew what they were talking about but she still wanted a conformation,

"Akira...?"

"Fight. Kyo and Nobunaga."

If looked could kill, Akira would've been dead and buried by now. Akira shrugged.

"You needn't open your big fat mouth every time, Akira." Benitora said angrily.

"No", Yuya whispered.

"Don't worry Yuya-chan. There's no way Kyo will loose. Yukimura is with him."

"That's why he refused to come here", Yuya said, not hearing him.

"Er...yeah"

"Take me to him. Right now."

"What! That's not possible, he'll kill us all."

"Right now!"

"Sorry...Yuya"

"Okay"

"Huh!"

"You heard me. It's okay. If you won't take me it's okay."

Everyone looked at her with suspicion. They all knew her well enough as to not believe her. Then their suspicion was confirmed when,

"I'll tell Sakuya to come with me."

"NO!", everyone shouted in unison.

She just stared. Kyoshiro shivered with terror. He knew Sakuya will never refuse her. Taking a slow step towards her, he said,

"Yuya-san please trust us. Trust Kyo-san. Everything will be fine. Please."

Yuya turned to leave. She then took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'm going home. Too tired." She sounded defeated and tired. Every one took a deep breath.

"Akira. Come home. And everyone else too. Haruko do you want to go home or want to come with me?"

"I think I'll go home. Too many things to absorb. Call me if you need me."

"Yeah, thanks. Sasuke, could you please take her home? And come back. No going anywhere else."

Nodding, he left with Haruko.

* * *

"I'm telling you Uncle, that guy's going to be my death. He tries my patience at every point."

Muramasa smiled. The moment everyone came back home, Yuya went to take a hot bath. Then she told everything to Muramasa. Anger. Anger for Kyo made her whole body tremble. Anger and fear.

"What if something happened to him. Or Yukimura..."

"It's okay. I've brought up Kyo. He'll be just fine."

"I know. But not being there with him is making me so anxious. I had a feeling that it's a bad idea to leave him by himself. He's a danger to himself. That man enjoys fight as much as I enjoy chocolate ice-cream filled with chocolate chips. Hmmm."

Muramasa laughed. Even Yuya cracked a smile."I think I better go to sleep."

After making sure that everybody were comfortable, she went to her room. It was quite late. Three in the morning. Everyone was dozing off but She couldn't sleep.

As she she entered her room she saw her cell phone. Five missed calls. All from Shuichi, none from Kyo.

Suddenly, it rang and she saw Shuichi's I.D. on the screen. Probably wanted to know what happened at college.

"Hey"

"Yuya", he sounded worried.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Haruko"

"What!"

"I went over to her place to get some of my notes which she had. No one was at her place. We were talking when the light went out and I saw five people take her away. I'm following them. They entered the empty garage which belongs to the Madisons. Come quickly."

"I'll be right there. Please be careful."

Without thinking, which was so like her, she ran out of the house, without telling anyone. Idiot. All she thought was about Haruko. She blamed herself for letting her go home. Damn.

She passed a tree where a man sat. His golden eyes were fixed on her. He didn't do anything. Sasuke shook his head.

She ran as fast as she could. Thankfully rain had stopped. As soon as she reached the garage, she stopped. Looking around for Shuichi, she hoped that he wasn't captured as well. As quietly as she could, she tried to open the side door of the garage and peeped inside.

No one was there. Creeping inside, she looked around, finding no one. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth. With a great force from behind, she was pushed. Tripping, she fell down hard. Shit.

Turning, she saw Shuichi looking down at her with a leering look on his face. Double shit.

"What!"

"Your very naive, Yuya."

"Yeah, I realize that now."

"Do you know that you've realized it too late."

"Yeah, that too."

She was angry. At herself and him too, of course. So stupid.

"Why?"

"Why you ask. Because...you belong to me. That Nobunaga guy gave me lots of bucks to make you mine. And I will. Poor Haruko. She won't be able to anything this time to protect you."

Fear like nothing before gripped her whole body so tightly, that it became difficult to breath. His eyes were filled with lust and victory. She knew her eyes were filled with disgust. She'll die before he even touched her. She belonged to no one but Kyo.

"You'll never fulfill your wish. I'll never surrender to you. I'll die before that happens."

"Who'll stop me, my dear. No one. Nobunaga told me that he'll take care of that guy you like...so I have free reign."

"You're disgusting."

His smile grew and he reached out to grab her. His arm was just few inches away from her that when two things happened. She moved away and his face turned from loathing to anguish. A cry full of agony came out of his lips. The place where his arm was was suddenly empty. Blood gushed out of his shoulder and he tumbled down, crying with pain...How did...?

"No one touches what's mine..."


	16. The Punishment And Eternal Love

Yuya couldn't decide whether she should be happy or afraid or angry with her savior. She stayed where she was for now. She wouldn't have been able to move, anyway. All she could do was stare at the the place where Shuichi's arm should have been. Then, her gaze moved over to the place where his arm was...blood was all over the place. It was hard for her not to notice. Also the aura which emitted from her savior. It easily overwhelmed the pitiful whining Shuichi was giving. But she was safe. Safe from Shuichi at least...she couldn't say the same about Kyo. She knew that she had done a very foolish thing. Something, even a two year old toddler won't do. Idiot. But...

How the bloody hell did he do THAT...?

Then she looked at him. He was far away from them, at the door. His arms where crossed across his chest. Relaxed. For a moment she couldn't help but admire the way he was looking. Tight blue jeans and tight white shirt, which accentuated each and very muscle. His sword was a bit out of place but it made him look more...dangerous. He looked relaxed. Well...not really relaxed...if the aura he was giving off could suffocate to death. That's what was happening to Shuichi. His breathing was hard and he stared at Kyo with a wild look and pain. But Kyo was looking at Yuya. Checking for any kind of injury, with a look as if Yuya was the one who was going to rape Shuichi.

They stared into each others eyes...

"Who..who are you...?"

Kyo looked at him finally. Shuichi shivered. He knew what would happen now. He knew who he was. He realized his mistake of listening to that Nobunaga guy. He knew that he was going to die. His eyes told everything.

But Yuya didn't let him. She got up slowly and winced. Sprained ankle. She deserved it.

"No Kyo..."

He stared at her. It wasn't her decision. It was his.

"I've seen enough blood for a life time. Please Kyo, he's in enough pain and I'm fine...please. He got what he deserved. It wasn't his fault that Nobunaga tricked him. Please Kyo..."

Kyo didn't say anything. Then he turned and left the garage. Yuya sighed,

"You're lucky that it's just your arm."

Then, slowly, she left after Kyo, trying to put as little pressure as possible on her left ankle. But her ankle started throbbing in protest.

As she reached the exit, she turned and lost balance. She didn't try to protect herself from the cold floor. She was too tired. All she wanted was to be in Kyo's arms and sleep. She was emotionally and physically exhausted.

But she didn't meet the floor. Instead she was in the arms of her lover. Huge, strong, warm, secure, safe. She started crying. Picking her up in his arms, he held her tight. Bowing his head, he buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath. Everything will be all right now.

He turned and talked towards his car. As he reached his car, he slipped her inside the passenger seat, and sat at the driver's seat, and within few seconds they where on their way. Yuya noticed that they were not going home, but did say anything. She couldn't stop crying.

Then Kyo stopped his car near a park. The whole neighbor was silent and still.

"Will you stop crying, woman"

"Stop crying! Kyo, do you have any idea what I've gone through. I was attacked during my show...then I get to know that you've gone to fight some lunatic...that also without telling me. And then my friend calls me to tell me that Haruko was kidnapped, but instead I almost got raped by that so called friend of mine. Worst day of my life."

"Who the bloody hell told you to go alone?"  
"I know what I did was very stupid and foolish. But at that moment...I don't know...I became...", she couldn't continue.

Kyo didn't say anything. He pushed his seat back, picked Yuya up and pulled her upon his lap, straddling him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly. She opened his shirt till his waist and buried her face inside. Warm. Yuya sighed.

"Is it all over now?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Whether you want it to end"

"Huh...what are you saying?...of course I want all this blood shed to end."

"What about us?"

"What are you talking about?" She felt panic grow inside her.

"You don't know any thing about me. There might be times when blood shed can not be avoided. I happen to be a very dangerous person"

"As if I don't know"

Kyo didn't say anything.

"Kyo, do you really think that I slept with you without knowing anything about you. That would make me a slut." She felt insulted.

"That's different. People try to kill me when ever they get a choice. It will be a lot difficult than before..."

Yuya raised her head and looked into his eyes and struggled to say some thing. Then she decided to be blunt,

"Kyo...do you love me?"

Kyo didn't look away. Nor did his flinch when he heard that. He looked at her with an intensity which made Yuya realize that that was a very stupid question. Suddenly, she didn't find it necessary to hear those words. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you"

She kissed his neck and said, "Yeah I do know"

She snuggled closer, wanting more body contact. She loved the way when her body sizzled when they touched each other. Kyo tightened his hold, telling her that he felt it too. Bringing his lips near her ear, he whispered in a husky voice,

"Your playing with fire. Do you plan to get burnt, woman?"

"I'm Yuya. It's an easy name to say", but she couldn't concentrate, she was becoming to warm. She loved it.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Shoot you"

"It had never worked earlier"

"But I can always hope" She purposely shifted on his lap. His hands held her hips and he growled. She wanted to move more, trying to telling him what she wanted, but Kyo had some other intentions. He wanted to talk. Damn. Since when did Kyo what to talk. Holding her hips tightly with his large, strong hands, so that she won't move, he said,

"Tell me that-"

"I want you"

"-when did you remember your past?", Kyo ignored her, yet his body couldn't. He knew she could feel him grow. But, he had more control and they were not going further before he had all his answers. Yuya knew that too. Sighing,

"When Nobunaga kidnapped me...I had nightmares...they felt so real...", she knew that it wasn't a good idea to tell him, but she wanted to. Kyo tightened his hold on her, not liking, what she was saying. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything what was going on in her mind and heart. She continued, not able to stop...

"I remember the time when I was dieing, my..my brother's death, our trip to Muramasa and few of our times when we were traveling...but I don't remember all though...sorry"

Kyo buried his head in her hair and tried to find some words of comfort, but then he decided to be blunt,

"I never wanted you to remember you memories like this. You needn't apologize. The most important thing now for me is that you are safe and I'm never going to let you go...do you hear me woman?"

Her hands on his chest, she pushed back and looked into his eyes. It was then, when she noticed scratches all over his body. Carefully, she touched every part of his shoulders, chest, arms and then his face. She stared into his eyes. His eyes where dark. Every kind of emotion was present there, making her feel them from deep down of her soul. Leaning in, she kissed each scratch on his face. In between her pecks, she whispered, "To be honest, I want to spend all my time with you. I don't care if it take ages for me to remember. That's not priority. You are though." she moved over to his shoulders, removing the shirt, she continued on with her ministrations, "You are my world...and I felt it rip apart when I got to know that you had gone to fight him."

Kyo grabbed a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, and kissed her. It was intense. Gentle yet firm. His hands tightened around her hips and he raised her from his lap. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Kyo unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down till her knees. At the same time, Yuya slid her hands down his chest, unbuttoned his jeans and freeing him. Then when she tried to slip him inside, he tightened his grip...stopping her. Breaking her kiss, she bit his shoulder and whimpered. Kyo sucked on her sensitive skin, just below her ear, making a love mark.

He was torturing her, pressing him hard to her wet center, yet not entering her,

"Kyo!"

"Promise me...you'll never take that kind of risk again", he said.

"...Cruel...I promise...", She whimpered when she tried to take control but failed.

"You should be punished...", Yuya looked at his. Her eyes were deep, dark, filled with passion, lust and love. She buried her hands in his hair, and whispered huskily in his ear,

"Do your best..."

Growling, Kyo thrust deep into her at the same time he jerked her down. Her head fell back and she screamed as she came...

When she finally calmed down, she looked into his eyes and shivered. His eyes were bright with all the emotions he was feeling. Him still inside her, hard, she moved her hips, slowly. His eyes flared and grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her forward and kissed her hard. They started moving together as his tongue touched hers...

* * *

"So you'll move to Kyoto after your graduation"

"Yeah"

"I'm happy for you Yuya. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Haruko."

"Though I can't believe what happened with Shuichi. Though he deserved it"

"I never thought that..."

"It was his fault. He was so obsessed with you that he forgot everything. He was rotten inside."

"Hmmm"

Both of them where coming home from college. Their exams had just got over. Everything was going normal.

"So, is there going to be a marriage"

"Yeah...after I complete my training course for interior decoration", Yuya blushed.

"Am I invited?", Haruko smiled at her friend's shocked expression.

"How can you even think that I will invite you!" Yuya exclaimed in mock horror. They both laughed. As they reached Yuya's place, they both noticed his car parked outside, and him leaning against his car, waiting for them.

"He really love's you." Yuya nodded as she stared at him.

"And you love him." Again she nodded, not taking his eyes off him. Then, she slowly she looked at her friend with a look on her face which took away Haruko's breath, and said,

"It's Eternal Love"

* * *

**That's the end of the story...for now...the next chapter will be a different one...hope you liked this story...please sent me your reviews...I'll really like it...**

**I hope you like the love scene...please comment on that too...:)  
**


	17. Stubbornness

**Hello there...:)**

**I'm adding few chapters. Something which has been going on in my head for a long time. There is time lapse. **

* * *

Yuya sighed with frustration. She couldn't help it. She thought of her days after moving in with Kyo. As she looked out of the window into the city, she sighed again. Her reason of frustration was no one but Kyo. His stubbornness to be precise. And to add to her problems were her friends. She couldn't believe that her friends refused to listen to her too. Bloody stubbornness.

But she refuse to give up.

She sighed again realizing that she has been sighing alot now days. She picked up her bag and left the room. As she left she pressed a speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"I'm leaving for station baby. I'll call you once I reach. Love you."

She knew that he was upset with her. But she didn't care. 'I did the right thing.'

* * *

"I had no idea that your hearing power had diminished ", Kyo growled. Yukimura smirked and replied,"It hasn't Kyo."

"So then tell me why didn't you listen to me when to told you."

"Because I don't agree with you. Simple."

Kyo leaned back to his chair and stared. His eyes narrowed as his partner continued.

"Yuya is right. It won't hurt to agree."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't be difficult. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing. She is right you know." Smiling, he continued,"The paperwork has gone through."

Kyo growled again. He didn't care about bloody paperwork. He realized then how he has been growling a lot now days. All because of _her_. Bloody stubbornness. He closed his eyes and smirked. He didn't expect anything less from her.

The door opened and Sasuke entered.

"She is here", he smirked.

Yukimura clapped his hands excitedly and exclaimed,"That's wonderful. Call her in, will you"

That moment the door opened and Bontenmaru entered with a young lady.

"Met her outside", nodding towards her,"She was very nervous"

He had the similar smirk. It wasn't very different from Sasuke's.

"There there. You have no reason to be nervous, my dear", Yukimura reassured her, knowing completely well that there was. She should be nervous. Very nervous. "Miss Miko, meet Kyo. Kyo, this pretty lady here is Miss Miko. Your personal secretary."

* * *

Haruko was staring at Yuya. Yuya was staring at her beautiful diamond ring, Kyo gave her. That was no ordinary ring. Apart from the fact that Kyo gave her as a gift, it was a device to track her down. Her location was being tracked through that ring. She didn't expect anything less from him. She had refused to go anywhere with dozen of bodyguards. That really irritated Kyo but he agreed. He understood how freedom was important. Yuya didn't complain about being tracked. She knew how dangerous it was for her. Hence the device.

Her mind, for the moment, was far away from the dangers of being kidnapped or killed. She had just returned to her home town to meet Muramasa and Haruko. She needed some time to digest the changes that had taken place since she moved in with Kyo two months back. Also the fact that Kyo was upset with her because to the changes she had brought about in his life.

"So...you assigned a personal secretary for Kyo , even when he clearly told that he didn't need one", Haruko stated.

"He is very stubborn", Yuya sighed.

"Hmm"

"But you missed my real concern"

"No I didn't", Haruko disagreed. "But I don't find any reason for your concern."

"Of course there is!" Yuya exclaimed.

"How is there?"

"Haruko , you don't understand. If it was just Kyo being stubborn then I wouldn't be concerned because I know my friends would tell me. But that everyone is being stubborn is what worries the hell out of me." Yuya sighed again. "I haven't been able to remember much about my past. That doesn't concerns me much because they all are there to tell me something or the other about my past. I am so grateful to them. But when it comes to what happened after I died, everyone shuts up. My curiosity led me into asking everyone but nothing. I finally asked Kyo and that is when trouble started. He simply growled and snapped at me to never talk about our past again. Kyo has been irritating and stubborn and moody since then. Not talking to me properly."

"But Yuya, does the past really matters? If he and the others don't want to tell you then there might be a reason. I think you should let it be"

"No. You are right but I can't. I have to know what happened"

"But why?"

"Because what ever happened then still haunts him" Yuya finally looked at her best friend and it is then Haruko found desperation in her eyes."Haruko , I need to know what happened after I died so that I can make him feel better. He deserves to be happy and I will find a way to remove any kind of trouble he is going through"

"But if he doesn't want you to know, wouldn't that mean that it would trouble him more if you found out"

"You are right. But if everyone is hiding it from me then that means that something very big happened. And it is big enough for me to know."

"But how will you find out?"

"That is where I am stuck"

Haruko took a deep breath and muttered,"curiosity killed the cat"

'Yes it does', Yuya thought, 'But I won't stop now. I need to know more about my past to find out a way to know what happened to Kyo and everyone after I died. What happened which makes them grim? What happened which still haunts my Kyo ?'


	18. Tenro

Muramasa looked at Yuya as she cleaned the dishes. He sipped his tea as he read her thoughts. He never thought that this situation would ever come up. He shouldn't be surprised. She really would do anything for Kyo. Kyoshiro had called in and told him her obsession. What Yuya didn't know that Kyoshiro, however much he would deny, wanted Yuya to know what happened after she died. He was desperate. He never got a chance to explain why he went against Kyo. Even though everyone had forgiven him, he couldn't rest in peace till Yuya forgave him. Her forgiveness is what was so important. Only after knowing the whole story could Yuya really understand what Kyoshiro was doing.

"Time", Muramasa closed his eyes, and took a sip, "Time heals all the wounds."

Yuya stopped her work and stood there. He continued, "You need to be patient if you really want to know everything." Opening his eyes, he saw her staring at the dishes.

"He won't tell me"

Muramasa agreed with her on that.

"How do I find out without him knowing? No one is telling me." She looked at her uncle. "You know what happened, don't you." He didn't say anything. "But you won't tell me," she continued. No one said anything for some time. Yuya stood there staring at the dishes. Then a memory, something which happened two weeks ago, came to her mind.

"_Finally, I am allowed to bring you home" Rolling his eyes, Kyoshiro continued, "Kyo is very stubborn"_

_Sakuya suddenly breezed in and hugged Yuya tightly, "Welcome to our home. It's so lovely that you could finally come"_

"_Yeah, you have no idea how much I had to beg Kyo. I feel he was getting pleasure out of my situation. Sadist"_

_Sakuya smirked, "It wasn't your begging which made him agree. It was Yuya who put her foot down. That is the reason Kyo agreed" Kyoshiro sighed._

_Yuya changed the topic hastily. Moving around, she was in awe, with the décor of their house. It was so simple yet beautiful. What drew her attention was the wall at the dining area. The whole wall was filled with photo frames._

"_Wow!" Yuya exclaimed. There were pictures of everyone. Kyoshiro and Sakuya smiled._

"_That's the whole group" Kyoshiro nodded. The frames showed different moments. Everyone was present._

"_Do tell me about all these moments, please" Yuya looked at Kyoshiro, her eyes filled with curiosity. She recognized many but there were few she didn't. They sat down and Kyoshiro told her many stories of their past. Time flew but they didn't notice, engrossed in the stories. Sakuya came in with tea and sat down beside them._

"_And that picture where Kyo is with Sasuke, Benitora and Yukimura, they are discussing about the last sword of Muramasa, the short sword, in Yukimura's hand" Kyoshiro explained. Yuya saw them talking seriously about something._

"_What is the story behind Muramasa's sword?"_

"_Well, Muramasa had made three swords which were called the Devil Swords. This forth sword which is in Yukimura's hand was the last one which was made by Muramasa when he was dying. This sword was giving to you for protection but you gave it to Yukimura."_

"_What is so special about the swords?"_

"_These swords are the strongest in the entire world. One called the_ _Hokuraku Shimon or Demon Spear belongs to Benitora. The one which Sasuke has is the Shibian, the oldest of the Muramasa swords. It belonged to me before but now Sasuke is its owner. The third sword is called the Tenro. It belongs to Kyo. All these swords have souls and they decide their true owner. They choose their wielder. Kyo's sword is consider the strongest and inside Tenro is the spirit of the first Aka no Ou. These swords can communicate with the wielder and store their memories"_

"_There is a reason why you came here, isn't it Yuya?" It was Sakuya. She interrupted him before he could continue._

_Yuya started. Then she sighed and nodded._

"_I want to know what happened after I died" They were expecting this. Sasuke had told them about her mission. He even told them about Kyo displeasure. That was the reason why he was not allowing Yuya to go to their place in the first place._

_Kyoshiro had no wish to tell Yuya anything. Shaking his head he apologized. "I'm sorry Yuya-san but I can't tell you anything that happened in that battle field"_

_Yuya wasn't angry. After hearing his talk about their past, she realized how difficult it must have been for them to live._

"Tenro" Yuya mumbled. Muramasa's eyes widened a bit. "Tenro can tell me!" Yuya exclaimed. She rushed over to her uncle. "I'm right, right?"

Muramasa looked at her and slowly nodded. She clapped her hands, "I have to go back. I need to make sure that Kyo is no were near Tenro and me. All I have to do is make sure Kyo doesn't take his sword. It is just the matter of right timing"

Muramasa saw her thoughts as she went through Kyo's schedule.

She had to get back home right now.

To say that Miko was enchanted by Kyo was an understatement. It had been only two days since she had joined and she couldn't stop herself from being enamored by the way Kyo talked, walked and everything else he did. The aura around him attracted her and scared her at the same time. The sense of suspense and mystery made her want to know him more and more. And his eyes were so intense.

She was proud of being his secretary. Kyo need her.

As she entered his office she looked in the whole room which screamed Kyo. It was empty. Kyo had gone to am very important meeting downstairs with Yukimura and Sasuke. She walked over to his table and started arranging his table. She saw his phone and picked it up. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. Kyo's office"

"May I know who is speaking, please?" It was a young woman's voice.

"I'm his secretary speaking. May I know who is speaking?"

"I'm Shiina Yuya speaking. Is Kyo there?"

"Kyo sir is, at the moment busy in an important meeting"

"Could you please call him, it's very important"

"I'm very sorry ma'am but I am not allowed to disturb him" Miko frowned. "If you could leave a message, I'll forward it to him"

"Well, just tell him that I called"

"Yes of course ma'am"

_Two hours later…_

Miko entered the office with a tray of coffee. As she entered she saw her bosses talking seriously about the meeting.

"Ah, thank you for the coffee Miss Miko" Yukimura smiled.

She smiled back and spoke to Kyo, "I have all the data of the Seisko Company's collaboration and here is the file. They had called for fixing an appointment and we have a meeting today at six o'clock"

"Miss Miko is working very hard and very efficiently" Yukimura commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, sir. And there was a call around two hours back from a woman who wanted to talk to Kyo sir. It was from Shiina Yuya"

They all stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyo growled. She shifted uncomfortably. Kyo had never looked at her and when now she was under his scrutiny, she felt scared.

"You were in the meeting sir. I didn't want to disturb you"

"You didn't find it important enough to tell me after I came back? You are telling me this now?"

"I'm sorry, sir"

"Calm down Kyo. How could she know that she should transfer Yuya's call immediately under any situation? Please make sure you don't make that mistake Miss Miko again" Yukimura said calmly. Kyo was not hearing him. He was trying to call Yuya but was not getting through. He growled again.

"Why is her bloody phone switched off?"


	19. Agony

"She is his wife?" Miko stared at the receptionist, Anna.

"Yeah, Shiina Yuya is Mr. Kyo's wife. They got married recently." Anna was waiting for an important call. She spoke as she stared at the phone.

"But he wasn't wearing any ring?"

Anna snorted, "Does he look like a person who wears any ornament?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look like a person who would be married"

She finally looked at Miko and smiled, "That is love"

Miko sighed. Unwittingly, she had put herself in his bad books. She shivered as she recalled Kyo's reaction as he told that her phone was switched off. He had relaxed only when Sasuke had spoken to Muramasa and told that she was coming home and was in flight. Miko looked at her watch. It was six twenty. They had gone to the meeting.

"There are no pictures too, of theirs"

"Yeah" She was back to staring at the phone. Miko looked at her watch again. Yukimura told her that Yuya would be arriving at six thirty. She wondered how she was. She could have told her that she was Kyo sir's wife, but she didn't.

"Let me tell you something"

"What?"

"It was Yuya ma'am who hired you" Anna glanced at Miko and smiled at her look of disbelief. "When Yukimura sir mentioned Kyo hiring a secretary, Kyo refused. But Yuya-san liked the idea and told Yukimura to go ahead and hire one for Kyo sir"

"You are not making me feel better. I sounded so cold to her" She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Hello"

They both looked up towards the source of the voice. Anna stood up and smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Yuya-san"

Miko stared at her. She looked like a foreigner. She saw her smile brightly at Anna, "Good to be home. How are you, Anna?"

"I'm very well. Your tips worked" Anna winked and Yuya laughed.

"I knew they would work. Men are not difficult to handle. Specially, after you have handled a person like Kyo" Miko noticed how she spoke out 'Kyo' so lovingly. Yuya looked Miko and smiled sweetly at her. Miko stepped up and spoke, "Hello ma'am, I'm Miko. Kyo sir's secretary"

Yuya nodded, "It is good to finally meet you Miko-san. I hope Kyo is not being difficult"

Miko started shaking her head and stopped. No use lying to a person who knows Kyo the best.

"I'm trying my best to handle"

Yuya laughed out loud. Miko and Anna couldn't help but join her. After calming down, Yuya asked, "Where is Kyo?" She looked a bit nervous.

"He is in a meeting, Ma'am. He is with Yukimura sir and Sasuke sir in the thirteenth floor. I'll just call and inform them of your arrival"

Yuya started shaking her head even before she had finished. "Don't do that. I don't want to disturb them. I am sure that they know by now that I am here" With that she left.

Miko stared as she left, confused. Shrugging, she looked at Anna. She was back to staring at the phone.

* * *

Yuya was relieved when Miko told her that Kyo had not left the building. He never left the building without his Tenro. But he always kept Tenro in his office where ever he was in the building. She can get on with her plan. She had to be fast. She entered the office and looked around. She felt her body relax as she felt Kyo's presence all over the room.

'I have to do this', she thought.

She looked at the small table behind Kyo's office table. As she walked towards it, she took in all the details of the great Muramasa sword, Tenro. It was a beautiful, regal sword. It looked brand new yet it gave out an aura of experience.

As she reached out and touched it, she felt warm. She felt Kyo. Tenro was Kyo's extension. Very gently she picked it up, with both of her hands, and walked towards the centre of the room.

She felt apprehensive. "What do I do now?"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Help me please, Tenro. Please, I want to know what happened after Kyo defeated Nobunaga. What happened to Kyo after I died? Please tell me all what Kyo went through and what he felt. Please, tell me"

Her voice trembled and her hands shook as she continued, "I want to know what happened. I want to feel all what he felt. I want to know so that I can help him. I know he still lives his past and all the agony. Please help me so that I can help him. I can't watch him suffer. I want him to put his past behind. Please"

She bowed her head. She didn't understand how she should convince Tenro to show her Kyo's past. Despair and desperation made her tremble and she felt tears gather and fall on the floor.

She felt Tenro grow warm. She tightened her grip as Tenro it grew warmer.

Then it throbbed.

Yuya felt Tenro pulse. She jerked her head back, her eyes opened wide, surprised.

* * *

Kyo couldn't believe what had happened. "How dare that mutt"

He ran towards his office. Sasuke and Yukimura were right behind him, worry marred on their forehead.

"She didn't. She couldn't have" Sasuke whispered.

They were about to finish the meeting, when Kyo felt his body pulse. They felt how Kyo's aura radiated anger when he dashed out of the room.

BANG

Kyo tore open the door and froze for a second as he saw Yuya's body on the floor. He rushed over to her, her body curled up, eyes wide open, glazed and she held the Tenro tight in her arms.

He gently took her in his arms. Tearing away the Tenro, he held her neck gently, his face inches away from her. Her blank, dull green eyes looked back at him.

"Yuya" Kyo whispered.

She didn't respond. Seconds passed in silence. "Yuya, say something" Kyo rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

Yuya blinked once then twice. Then she looked at her love's eyes. Pain, she saw nothing but pain. She started trembling. It grew till she was shuddering.

No one was prepared what came next. Sasuke covered his ears and fell on his knees, shuddering as Yuya's screamed filled the room. They all couldn't stop themselves from shaking as their past rushed back.

Her screams didn't cease, even as Kyo pulled her tight in his arms, her body tucked safely in his arms. Yukimura closed his eyes, reliving his life at the Mibu. His hands rested on the desk, his body shaking.

That moment Kyoshiro and Sakuya rushed in. they gasped at the scene before them. Sakuya rushed towards Sasuke and hugged him tightly, whispering. Kyoshiro went over to Yukimura and gently kept his hand on his arm. Even he couldn't stop from shivering.

Sakuya was crying as she looked over at Kyo, who was on his knees, with Yuya in his arms. He was rocking his body, his head buried in her neck. Yuya's cries muffled but didn't lessen. Her body jerked and shuddered, but Kyo just tightened his hold.

It felt like after ages, for them, her cries died down.

Hours passed. No one spoke. No one moved. The only movement was Kyo's rocking.

They were found in the same position by Benitora and Mahiro.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the delay :(...this chapter was very tough for me to write...please do tell me how I'v done...please review..:)**


End file.
